


Akashi's Family Collection

by scarletsky4748



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKise - Freeform, Akashi's Family Collection, Compilation, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: Di keluarga ini ada Akashi Seijuuro, Akashi Ryouta, dan Akashi Seita. Seorang ayah, seorang papa, dan seorang anak kecil yang agaknya punya Oedipus Complex.(Kumpulan one-shots yang dikompilasi jadi satu)





	1. Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Kumpulan cerita AkaKise Family yang selama ini ditulis di ffn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bahagia itu relatif. Jadi, begini juga bahagia kok. "Ayah, pernah aku mengtakan kalau kau menyebalkan?" "Pernah aku mengatakan kalau kau anak kurang ajar?"

_Yorokobi wa konna chikaku ni_

_「喜びはこんな近くに」_

_Yorokobi wa nigenai kara_

_「喜びは逃げないから」_

_Yorokobi wa anata o matte iru_

_「喜びはあなたを待っている」_

"Delight-Miwa"

 

.

Langka.

Itulah kata yang melintas di otaknya saat melewati ruang tamu dan melihat sosok bocah berumur sepuluh tahun berbaring di atas sofa dengan sebuah novel dan cemilan di atas meja. Langka, sekali lagi kata itu bermain dalam kepalanya. Bukan hal biasa untuk melihat putranya bersantai di sofa dan tidak mengurung diri di kamar atau mendekam di perpustakaan.

"Langka melihatmu di sini." Tegurnya. Bola matanya yang beda warna melirik singkat sosok berkepala pirang yang masih menekuni novel. Sebuah novel setebal dua belas senti dengan cover tebal.

Langka, pikiran itu kembali menyerangnya. Biasanya, pemuda pirang itu selalu menghindarinya. Putranya itu lebih senang mengambil jarak lima meter dari tempatnya daripada duduk berhadapan untuk bermain shogi. Terutama kalau sosok si ibu sedang tidak berada dalam radius lima meter di dekatnya. Bocah pirang yang baru menetap di tingkat ke lima sekolah dasar itu akan lebih sibuk main PSP atau Wii daripada bertemu muka dengannya.

"Langka melihat Ayah pulang di jam-jam seperti ini." Balas anak itu tak acuh. Pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu masih tetap fokus pada novel di tangannya. Tidak mempedulikan sosok si Ayah yang mengambil tempat duduk di sofa tunggal dekat perapian.

"…"

Pria yang baru berumur tiga puluh lima tahun itu menatap jenuh putranya. Apa salahnya sampai anak itu mencoba menjauhi ayahnya sendiri?

"Seita, perbaiki dudukmu." Tegurnya lagi. Ia menatap tajam sosok putranya yang berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan tetap melanjutkan baca novel.

"Seita." Panggilnya lagi. Kali ini mendapat tanggapan dari si anak yang mendengus kesal dan memperbaikki posisi duduknya.

Mata heterokromiknya memutar imajinatif. Terkadang ia jengah dengan sikap anaknya itu. Seharusnya dulu, ia sendiri yang mengurus Seita. Tidak perlu minta tolong pada teman-teman abnormal kurang ajar yang malah merubah Seita penurutnya menjadi Seita pembangkang yang menyebalkan seperti sekarang.

**"Words of family"**

Akashi Seita, nama pemuda itu, putra Akashi Seijuuro. Si pirang yang dikatakan jenius dan murah senyum di mata teman-teman dan gurunya. Sayang, anak itu masuk golongan muram senyum kala bertemu dengan Ayahnya sendiri. Berambut pirang dengan iris coklat emas, seperti sosok si Ibu. Sedangkan garis wajah dan bentuk matanya meniru milik si Ayah yang selalu dijadikan musuh.

Akashi Seijuuro, si Ayah, pengusaha maju dan pemain shogi professional. Seita menganggapnya sebagai musuh bebuyutan di rumah dan Seijuuro menganggap anak itu sebagai pengganggu saat ia sedang berduaan dengan Ryouta. Mereka adalah musuh abadi dalam dunia per-shogi-an dan saingan dalam memperebutkan perhatian si ibu.

Akashi Ryouta, Kise Ryouta sebelum menjadi pasangan hidup Akashi Seijuuro, mantan model yang sekarang bekerja di penerbangan dan menjadi seorang pilot. Bahan rebutan dan taruhan dua Akashi Senior-Junior saat bermain shogi. Satu-satunya penengah yang bisa membuat perang deathglare di antara dua manusia ciptaan Tuhan itu berhenti.

Mereka bukan keluarga harmonis. Tapi mereka bahagia.

**"My Father"**

Seita mengintip wajah si ayah dari balik novel tebal yang sedang di bacanya. Ia ragu, ini merusak harga dirinya. Anak itu sudah bersumpah untuk tidak meminta bantuan si ayah dalam hal apapun.

Tapi kalau untuk nilai? Pemuda pirang itu mendengus kesal kemudian menutup bukunya.

Lupakan dulu harga dirinya, nanti akan ia buat harga diri Ayahnya jatuh di depan mata Papanya yang sedang ada di Paris karena urusan pekerjaan. _Pembalasan setimpal_. Begitulah pikiran pemuda itu saat menaruh novelnya di atas meja dan mengambil gelas berisi jus apel. Demi tugas dan nilai, jangan sampai ia kalah melawan Takao Kaoru yang sejak taman kanak-kanak selalu jadi saingan abadi untuk merebut perhatian guru.

"Ayah." Panggilnya tenang dengan sorot tajam yang sejenis dengan Seijuuro. Ayahnya itu melirik dari sudut mata. Jarang sekali ia menemukan putranya itu memulai percakapan lebih dulu.

Biasanya, saat bertatap muka begini, mereka berdua hanya diam dan menganggap satu sama lain tidak ada. Ekstrim memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak satupun dari ayah-anak itu yang mau memulai percakapan lebih dulu.

Seijuuro diam, menunggu Seita mengutarakan sendiri maksud dan keinginannya. Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik panggilan pemuda pirang itu.

Seijuuro diam, Seita pun diam.

 _Ayah menyebalkan_. Rutuk bocah sepuluh tahun itu dalam hati. Tak sudi, hati masih tidak bisa terima. Tapi apa daya ketika titah gurunya untuk menulis karangan bertemakan 'Aku dan Orangtuaku' telah terucap? Tidak mungkin ia bertanya pada Bibi Momoi atau Paman Tetsuya-nya. Mau menodong gurunya dengan gunting juga tak mungkin. Sudah cukup tiga tahun lalu ia membuat Papa-nya marah besar karena mengancam gurunya dengan pisau lipat yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya di leci meja kerja si Ayah.

"Ceritakan saat sebelum dan sesudah aku lahir." Dengan susah payah dan dahi mengkerut dalam, kalimat itu akhirnya terucap dari bibir tipis yang sebentuk dengan milik Papa-nya.

Seijuuro masih diam. Apa hari ini putranya itu sedang salah makan?

"Kau tak salah bicara?"

Seita mendengus mendengar jawaban ayahnya. Meneguk habis jus dalam gelas lalu membuka kasar novel yang sudah ditutupnya.

**"My Son"**

Seijuuro menatap putranya yang masih cemberut itu tenang. Seita baru saja menceritakan dari ujung ke ujung alasan yang melatar belakangi permintaannya yang tadi itu. Untuk tugas sekolah, begitulah yang bisa Seijuuro simpulkan dari segudang alasan yang Seita berikan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" tanya Seijuuro kemudian menyeruput teh hijau yang kini tersedia di depannya. Aroma khas teh itu membuat penat di kepalanya agak berkurang.

"Aku juga tidak mau bertanya padamu." Jawab Seita, jujur. Andaikan Papa-nya tersayang sedang tidak bekerja dan cuti di rumah, Seita pasti akan lebih memilih berlari ke pangkuan si Papa dan mengabaikan si Ayah.

"…." Strike! Seijuuro hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan gesture tidak nyaman Seita dari sudut matanya.

Pemuda manis yang kadang jadi objek fan-girl-an Satsuki itu mengerling sosok ayahnya tidak suka. "Papa sedang tidak bisa dihubungi. Cuaca di daerah sana sedang buruk. Ini untuk tugas. Papa baru pulang dua minggu lagi." Jelasnya lagi untuk memperkuat perminataannya.

"…." Seijuuro diam.

"…." Seita diam.

Ayah-anak itu lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam keheningan tak berwujud yang membuat Seita kesal. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang tidak menyukai sosok si Ayah yang lebih peduli pada pekerjaan dibanding berkumpul dengan keluarga. Jangan salahkan ia yang marah pada si Ayah yang suka menyabotase Papa-nya tersayang. Jangan salahkan dirinya kalau ia memusuhi si Ayah. Itu semua salah ayahnya, Akashi Seijuuro. Dia sebagai anak bersih dan tidak bersalah.

Tetapi, biarlah kali ini ia membunuh rasa kesalnya dan mencoba berbaik-baik dengan Ayah yang jarang ditemuinya itu. Demi tugas, demi nilai, dan harga diri yang sudah terlanjur dijatuhkan " –baiklah. Tolong, ceritakan bagaimana keadaan kalian berdua sebelum dan sesudah aku lahir."

Seijuuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya, cukup kagum dengan sikap putranya yang melunak itu. Ia kemudian memberikan sebuah seringai khas yang membuat kekesalan Seita bertambah.

"Dengan syarat…" pemilik emperor's eyes itu menggantung kalimatnya, sedikit mempermainkan Seita yang selama ini selalu jaga jarak dengannya.

"Aku tahu, bermain shogi denganmu kan?" dengus pemuda itu kasar lengkap dengan raut cemberutnya. Pipinya yang cukup tembem menggembung dan membuat wajah kecil anak itu makin lucu.

Si Ayah hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum kemudian meneguk habis cairan hijau dalam gelasnya. Hari yang menyenangkan.

**"Our"**

"Saat Ryouta hamil. Itu di luar rencana. Kakekmu baru saja meninggal dan Ryouta baru saja di angkat sebagai pilot senior." Jelas Seijuuro menjawab pertanyaan Seita.

Sekarang, mereka sudah berpindah tempat ke halaman belakang, ke paviliun bercat putih yang jadi tempat favorit Ryouta untuk duduk tenang minum teh saat sedang tidak bertugas. Di dalam paviliun itu, Seijuuro terfokus penuh pada bidak miliknya, begitupula Seita yang sedang merangkai berbagai strategi untuk menghindari serangan tiba-tiba ayahnya.

Ingat? Seijuuro punya emperor's eyes yang bisa tahu segalanya.

"Jadi aku tidak diharapkan?" Satu alisnya naik begitu mendengar penuturan si Ayah. Ia sendiri cukup kaget mendengar hal itu.

Pria itu masih fokus dengan bidak shogi yang sudah berpindah dari posisi awalnya. Seita mungkin tidak menuruni emperor's eyes miliknya. Tapi anak itu jelas mempunyai otaknya. Pernah mendengar anak sepuluh tahun main shogi dan bisa membuat pertahanan sesulit ini? Seita mungkin satu-satunya.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu." Jawab Seijuuro acuh kemudian memindahkan satu bidaknya ke tempat lain.

Seita mengerutkan keningnya, kesal. Tarik kembali ucapannya tadi. Selamanya si Ayah adalah musuh bebuyutan yang akan selalu ia perangi!

"Ayah. Pernah aku mengatakan kalau kau menyebalkan?" tanya bocah itu sarkastis.

"Belum."

"Kau menyebalkan."

**"Brave, Strong, Will"**

Itu agak mengejutkan, Seita tak kuasa menutup mulutnya yang agak menganga setelah mendengar cerita Ayahnya. Ia tahu ayahnya itu cukup posesif, bahkan pada anak sendiri pun mereka harus perang deathglare dulu. Tetapi mengurung Papa-nya di kamar?

"Jadi, kau mengurung Papa di kamar karena bulan-bulan pertama kehemilan Papa tetap ingin bekerja?" simpul anak itu setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan." Jawab Seijuuro sembari memangku wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Manik heterokromianya menatap bosan bidak shogi milik putranya yang masih belum berubah posisi.

"… aku yakin Papa marah besar waktu itu." Seru anak itu setengah bergumam kemudian memindahkan salah satu bidaknya ke tempat lain. Hal yang membuat Seijuuro cukup tertarik, anak itu sepertinya bisa membaca jalan pikirannya.

"Sedikit." Pria berparas tampan itu menjawab singkat. Mengambil langkah tepat untuk mengunci pergerakan bidak-bidak Seita di atas papan.

"Aku yakin papa minta cerai denganmu." Putranya itu berujar meledek. Sedikit emosi karena gerakannya terhenti. Ayahnya memang menyebalkan.

"…." Seijuuro menatap jengah putranya. Bola matanya ikut berputar imajinatif mendengar penuturan Seita yang seenaknya itu. Ia pun lebih memilih diam daripada menyahuti pernyataan Seita yang malah menggali ingatan masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan.

Adegan tragis yang membuatnya harus merasakan kemarahan si Uke selama seminggu atau menandaskan ikatan pernikahan mereka yang baru satu tahun.

"Kuanggap itu iya." Tanggap Seita melihat ayahnya yang membisu. Sebuah seringai tipis yang mengatakan 'aku benar kan' tersemat di wajah manisnya. Sukses membuat mantan emperor Teiko itu mengeluarkan deathglare andalan yang malah disahuti tawa mengejek putranya.

"Seita." Panggil Seijuuro setelah tawa cekikikan putranya berhenti terdengar. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam manik coklat madu yang sewarna dengan milik Ryouta itu.

"Ya?" Seita pun langsung menanggapi panggilan sang ayah. Senyuman lebar tak luput dari raut senangnnya yang telah berhasil meledek ayahnya sendiri.

Demi Kami-sama dan semua koleksi guntingnya yang disimpan Ryouta di berangkas bawah tanah. Siapa mahluk laknat yang telah membuat putra manisnya itu berubah kurang ajar dan tidak sopan? Kalau saja ia tahu siapa pelakunya, Seijuuro berjanji dan bersumpah untuk melakukan eleminasi pada manusia itu. Mahluk berdosa kurang ajar tidak tahu diri yang sudah membuat Seita kecilnya jadi seperti ini.

"Pernah aku mengatakan kalau kau kurang ajar?"

Seita memasang wajah polos yang dibuat-buat untuk menanggapi perkataan ayahnya itu. "Tidak." Jawabnya kemudian menggelang pelan, ditatapnya lekat mata beda warna millik Seijuuro.

"Kau kurang ajar." Ujar Seijuuro datar kemudian menggerakan bidaknya yang sejak tadi terabaikan.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Ayah. Sangat kuhargai." Jawab anak itu dengan seringi mengejek.

"Sama-sama." Seijuuro tersenyum sinis mendengar jawaban putranya. Siapapun itu yang sudah merusak kepolosan putranya itu, tunggu sampai neraka datang pada mereka.

**"Be Loved, Be Affectionate"**

"Apa waktu Papa hamil kau sering pulang larut seperti sekarang." Setelah hening cipta yang cukup lama, Seita kembali bertanya pada si Ayah yang sedang memperkuat pertahanan di areanya.

"Tidak." Seijuuro menjawab pertanyaan itu tenang kemudian menyeruput secangkir cappuccino yang masih beruap.

Seita mengangguk mengerti. "Kenapa?" dan kemudian bertanya lagi.

"Ryouta pernah pingsan di kamar mandi dan masuk ICU tiga kali dalam kurun waktu satu bulan." Jawab pria itu lancar dengan penuh penekanan pada tiap kata. Masa-masa paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya. Melihat Ryouta-nya hanya terbaring di rumah sakit, minim bicara, tidak mau makan, dan terus mengeluh ingin pulang.

Anak itu diam, kemudian menggerakan bidaknya setelah berpikir berkali-kali. "Kau perhatian." Responnya pelan.

"Hn." Gumam Seijuuro mengiyakan. Matanya yang dwi warna memperhatikan bidak-bidak Seita di atas papan dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Anak berumur sepuluh tahun itu baru saja membuka celah untuk diserang.

Seita mengambil segelas susu coklat yang tinggal setengah kemudian meminum isinya. Mengisi perutnya dan energy untuk berpikir dan menyusun strategi baru. "Tapi kenapa Ayah lebih sering acuh sekarang?" tanya anak itu lagi. Dua kolam madu dalam irisnya bergerak awas memperhatikan gerakan tangan si Ayah yang siap menggerakan bidak di atas papan.

"Kau mau aku mengikat Papa-mu di kamar dan memaksanya berhenti kerja?" jawab Seijuuro sekenannya. Seandainya ia mau menunjukkan seberapa pedulinya ia pada si pirang yang sedang berada berkilo-kilo meter di sebrang lautan, Seijuuro tak akan segan untuk melakukan semua itu.

Pria itu kemudian mengambil salah satu bidak miliknya kemudian meletakannya di kotak di atas papan. Memberikan serangan akurat yang membuat raut si putra 'jatuh'.

Kening mulus Seita mengerut, kesal campur emosi. Menyalahkan diri sendiri karena kesalahan langkah yang telah diambilnya. "Oh." Akhirnya pemuda itu merespon singkat. Matanya menyipit tajam pada si ayah yang sedang menyeruput nikmat cappuchino dalam cangkir. Gestur ayahnya yang sangat santai itu membuat Seita ingin melempar papan shogi ke muka si ayah.

Setelah beberapa saat menormalkan emosinya. Seita kemudian memilih untuk melanjutkan permainan. Digerakannya satu bidak shogi di atas papan untuk menghentikan serangan si Ayah.

Senyum di bibir Seijuuro mengembang tipis begitu melihat langkah yang diambil putranya. Keturunannya itu memang bisa diharapkan, bahkan Midorima Shintarou yang dulu jadi lawan setianya dalam bermain shogi tidak bisa melayaninya bermain selama ini.

Selang beberapa waktu, Seita kembali menatap Ayahnya. Kali ini sebuah senyum tipis muncul, "Tapi itu ide bagus. Mungkin sesekali aku harus mendukungmu." Ujar anak itu santai.

"Mungkin." Senyum di wajah Seijuuro berganti denga seringai puas. Terkadang, sangat menyenangkan berbagi pikiran dengan bocah itu.

**"Mine, Yours"**

Waktu berganti, jarum jam berdetik dan matahari makin berdiri tangguh di atas ubun kepala. Seijuuro dan Seita masih seru beradu strategi di atas papan shogi di bawah lindungan atap paviliun. Permainan ketiga mereka setelah skor satu-satu diraih oleh Seita.

"Saat aku lahir apa yang Ayah rasakan?" sela Seita setelah memindahkan bidaknya di atas papan. Anak umur sepuluh tahun itu kembali melanjutkan tanya-jawab dengan si Ayah yang sempat tertunda beberapa waktu lalu.

"…." Kosong. Seijuuro masih serius dengan bidak shoginya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan putranya.

"…." Seita pun masih sabar menunggu jawaban ayahnya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, bagian hati yang terdalam sedang gondok dan berteriak-teriak tidak sabar.

Setelah waktu berlalu dan Seijuuro melakukan pergerakan pada bidak miliknya, pria itu menatap lekat mata si anak. "Lega. Kalian berdua selamat padahal Ryouta mengalami pendarahan." Jelasnya masih dengan raut datar.

Keningnya mengerut. Lagi-lagi Ayah-nya itu berusaha membuatnya mati kutu. Kemana bidak-bidaknya tersayang harus berpindah tempat? Ia merana dalam bisu. Merutuk kesal dalam hati dengan desisan kasar. Setelah beberapa kali memutar otak dan membuat keputusan dengan melakukan pertimbangan pada berbagai sisi. Seita mengambil salah satu bidaknya dan langsung melakukan serangan terbuka pada pertahanan si Ayah.

"Kau khawatir." Seita berujar tenang setelah meyakini ketepatan langkah yang sudah dipilihnya. Menyahuti penuturan Seijuuro tadi dengan nada setengah sinis bercampur kaget.

Satu alisnya terangkat kala sahutan si putra tunggal masuk ke gendang telinga. "Bisa kukatakan begitu." Ia pun menjawab tenang, tangannya bergerak cepat di atas papan. Seijuuro sudah mengambil langkah baru untuk membalas serangan Seita.

Stuck. "Tapi kau tidak kelihatan khawatir." Buta dengan langkah baru yang harus diambilnya, Seita memilih untuk mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan selama ia berpikir. Sekali lagi otaknya harus berpikir keras untuk menyusup dan menyerang si Ayah.

Pusing rasanya. Terlalu banyak strategi yang keluar masuk otak dan tekanan mental karena harus meladeni si Ayah yang selama satu tahun terakhir jadi musuh terbesarnya. Lagipula, tingkatnya dengan si Ayah jelas-jelas berbeda. Dia yang hanya anak kelas lima SD melawan ayahnya yang pemain shogi professional, berumur tiga puluh lima tahun dengan pengalaman segudang. Bisa menang sekali saja otaknya harus berpikir dengan sangat keras.

"Aku merasakan bukan memperlihatkan." Pria itu menegaskan maksudnya. Sebuah seringai tipis tak luput dari wajahnya yang masih terlihat muda, saat kerut di dahi Seita makin tampak. Tidak perlu diragukan, anak itu pasti sedang kebingungan.

Mentok. Ayah menyebalkan, sekali lagi ia merutuk dalam hati. Pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas, tidak terima. Tapi apa daya? Otaknya tak mampu dipaksa bekerja lebih keras. Alat berpikirnya itu perlu diistirahatkan untuk beberapa saat.

"Ayah, menurutmu, apa aku berharga?" mencoba berlari dari kepusingan tingkat tinggi yang mendera otaknya. Seita lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, pertanyaan tidak penting memang. Dia juga tidak berharap pertanyaan itu akan ditanggapi oleh si Ayah. Toh, kalau seandainya pak tua itu menjawab-

"Hn, berharga." –tidak berharga. Dia tidak akan peduli….

"…." Tapi… uh… diam adalah satu-satunya reaksi yang bisa ia rencanakan untuk jawaban itu. Kata yang keluar dari mulut si Ayah jelas mengejutkannya. Berharga. Dia berharga, kehadirannya di keluarga itu berharga. Bukan hanya seorang anak yang akan menjadi penerus perusahan yang nyaris menguasi perekonomian jepang.

"Saat kau bayi. Kau pernah sakit parah dan membuat kami ketakutan. Ryouta tidak mau makan berhari-hari dan aku beberapa kali hilang fokus saat rapat." Pria itu melanjutkan, ekspresinya tenang, rautnya bernostalgia. Kembali ke masa bertahun-tahun lalu saat pemuda di depannya itu masih bayi merah yang berdiripun tidak bisa.

"…." Fakta itu seakan menendang ulu hati dan membuat perutnya terasa mulas. Kupingnya tidak terbiasa dengan perkataan mendayu Seijuuro tentang masa lalu, saat ia masih bayi dan balita. Rasanya ganjil tapi –menyenangkan.

"Pernah sekali, waktu Ryouta pergi ke Hiroshima untuk menemui Bibi-mu. Dia meninggalkan aku berdua denganmu. Tanpa maid dan pengasuh bayi." Seijuuro mencoba mengingat, matanya terpejam. Mencari-cari sebuah slide dalam untaian memori yang telah terjalin selama lebih dari tiga puluh lima tahun.

"Papa salah ambil langkah." Masih susah menerima kenyataan, Seita malah mencibir cerita ayahnya itu. Mengambil langkah asal di atas papan yang sudah tiga perempatnya dikuasai Seijuuro.

"Ya, tapi aku menikmatinya." Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Seijuuro. Masa lalu yang memalukan namun menyenangkan untuk diingat. Satu tangannya kemudian terangkat, mengelus sayang rambut pirang Seita yang makin ke kuningan jika disinari matahari.

"…. Terimakasih." Seita memalingkan mukanya. Rasanya benar-benar ganjil… tapi sangat menyenangkan.

**"My Papa, My Wife"**

"Ryouta?" ulang Seijuuro setelah menghabiskan isi gelas cappuchino-nya yang ke dua.

"Ya, menurut Ayah, Papa orang yang seperti apa?" Seita mengulangi pertanyaannya, kali ini gilirannya untuk mengambil langkah. Dan sekali lagi… stuck. Strateginya sudah terbaca oleh Seijuuro sepertinya….

Pria itu menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran besi kursi yang dicat putih. Puas adalah satu hal yang bisa ia rasakan. Bukan, bukan karena kemenangan yang sudah di depan mata. Kemenangan sudah mutlak jadi miliknya sejak dulu. Hal yang membuat Seijuuro merasa puas adalah Seita. Putranya itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara meningkatkan kemampuan.

"Berisik, tidak bisa diam." Jawabnya kemudian, Seijuuro mengambil satu bidaknya dan memindahkan ke tempat lain di atas papan. Seringai tipis masih terpasang angkuh di wajahnya.

"Kau bercanda." Seita mendengus tidak terima. Papa Ryouta adalah orang yang paling disayanginya dan mendengar si Ayah menjawab seenaknya seperti itu, ia tidak bisa terima

"Pernah kau melihat Papa-mu itu tidak bicara seharian?" pria itu berargumen. Menatap jengah Seita yang memang sangat memuja papanya. Malah dalam beberapa tingkat, kadang Seijuuro berpikir kalau putranya itu jatuh cinta pada Ryouta.

"…." Pemuda itu diam, mengiyakan pernyataan sang Ayah yang kini menyeringai tipis. Aku selalu benar, seringai itu seakan berkata.

Setelah jeda singkat, Seijuuro menyangga dagunya. Matanya menatap lembut ke arah taman bunga yang tumbuh subur di sekitar paviliun."Tapi Ryouta orang yang peduli dan bersahabat. Kadang idiot." Ujarnya. Menerawang jauh ke bunga warna-warni(dominasi warna merah sangat kuat) yang tumbuh di taman. "Di mataku, dia sempurna."

Bingung, sakit perut, ingin tertawa. Itu adalah tiga hal yang ingin sekali Seita lakukan saat mendengar, er- pujian si ayah pada papanya tersayang? "Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar kau menggombal, Ayah." Anak itu menyahut dengan cengiran lebar di wajah. Tiba-tiba saja lupa kalau pria di depannya itu adalah musuh yang selama ini ia perangi.

"Rahasiakan itu darinya." Ucap pria tampan itu jengah. Putranya itu memang sesuatu.

Seita masih tetap nyengir. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap mata heterokromik ayahnya dengan tatapan licik. "Tambah uang jajanku bulan ini." Syaratnya asal. Sebenarnya, uang bulanannya sekarang pun masih banyak. Apalagi waktu papanya pulang beberapa hari lalu ia dapat tambahan uang jajan lagi. Tapi… yah… apa sih yang gratis di dunia ini?

"Kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam bermain shogi." Tidak mau kalah dengan putranya, Seijuuro ikut memberi persyaratan.

Seita langsung cemberut. "Tidak deal. Itu curang." Tolaknya langsung, main shogi yang begini saja ia harus berkali-kali putar otak. Lagipula, Seita tahu tabiat si ayah kalau sudah serius main shogi. Jangankan kasihan pada lawannya, Seita pernah melihat salah satu match shogi si ayah waktu umurnya masih enam tahun. Dan kau tahu? Ayahnya itu mengalahkan sang lawan hanya dalam waktu lima menit empat puluh tiga detik.

"Kalahkan aku dalam bermain poker." Seijuuro pun mengganti syaratnya. Mengikuti si putra yang kini sedang terfokus pada bidak shoginya.

"Itu judi." Tanpa pikir dua kali Seita langsung menolak ajakan Seijuuro. Judi itu dosa, dosa itu perbuatan buruk, papa tersayangnya tidak akan suka kalau ia berbuat buruk.

(er, seita? Bukannya menghina ayah sendiri itu juga dosa ya?)(Papa kan tidak tahu)

Seijuuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Seita sama sekali tidak mau diajak kompromi sepertinya. Jadi kalau begitu, tinggal jurus terakhir. "Aku sita Ryouta selama satu minggu di kamar." Ujarnya.

Ekspresi Seita langsung suram, anak itu menatapa galak sang ayah _tercinta_ kemudian menjwab; "Oke, aku menurut."

**"Family is Family"**

" _Oute_ ," dia kalah, "kau kalah." Seita mendengus kesal menanggapi pernyataan si ayah yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku menang satu kali tadi." Anak itu bersikeras. Tidak terima dengan pernyataan si ayah.

Seijuuro, masih dengan seringainya, hanya menanggapi sahutan kesal putranya dengan gesture santai. "Kita bermain tiga kali." Ujarnya sembari membereskan bidak-bidak shogi yang masih tersisa di papan.

"…." Masih geram karena kekalahannya, anak itu hanya diam tak bersuara. Matanya yang coklat keemasan menatap galak Seijuuro. Tidak terima, begitulah pesan tersirat dalam tatapan Seita.

"Akui kekalahanmu." Suruh Seijuuro pada putranya.

Seita memeletkan lidahnya, "Tak sudi." Ucapnya kesal kemudian memalingkan muka ke arah lain.

"…. –dasar." Gumaman pelan itu kelur pelan dari mulut Seijuuro. _Seita, seita,_ batinnya ikut berujar gemas. Lucu, putranya itu memang lucu dan menggemaskan kalau sedang marah. Sayang, pemandangan seperti ini langka dilihat mata.

"Aku tidak terima. Ulang." Masih tidak terima, si pirang cilik itu memaksa mengulang match shogi dengan Seijuuro. Harga diri dan ketidak terimaan akan kekalahan membuat pusing yang menderanya langsung menguap hilang.

Seijuuro hanya bisa tersenyum tipis menanggapi kekeras kepalaan Seita. "Sudahlah, ini sudah jam makan siang." Suruhnya ringan, mengangkat tubuh dari bangku kemudian mengacak sayang rambut pirang Seita.

Jalan pikiran kadang tidak sejalan dengan isi perutnya. Salahnya juga belum makan apa-apa dari tadi pagi. Jadilah, daripada mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan bilang tidak tapi kemudian perutnya bunyi. Seita lebih memilih mengiyakan ajakan si ayah. "Baiklah."

Dan kemudian, pasangan ayah-anak itu keluar dari paviliun dan masuk ke rumah mereka yang nyaman dan sederhana(kalau kata Seijuuro).

**"We are one, We are family"**

Mereka berdua baru selesai menghabiskan dessert yang tersaji saat Seijuuro memulai pembicaraan."Mungkin, kita perlu menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama." Ujarnya kemudian meminum air putih dalam gelas kaca.

Seita masih berkutat dengan cupcake-nya. Anak itu masih dengan nikmat menghabiskan kue dengn hiasan krim keju yang disajikan untuknya.

Setelah kunyahan dalam mulutnya tertelan, Seita mentap ayahnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa terbaca. "Mungkin kau harus membiarkan papa bersamaku lebih lama." Anak itu menjawab sekenannya. Memberi penawaran pada sang ayah yang hanya bisa diam tak bersua di depannya. Dengan gesture khas anak kecil, ia memasukan cupcake itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ryouta hanya milikku." Klaim Seijuuro dengan kerutan tipis di dahinya.

Seita cemberut, kenapa tiap kali memperebutkan si papa tercinta, ayahnya itu selalu menjawab seperti itu. "Tak adil." Ia pun menyungut kesal. Tidak terima.

Tak mau membuat hari tenang langka mereka menjadi perang perebutan Ryouta yang entah ke berapa, Seijuuro lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan protesan Seita.

Rasanya lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia bisa duduk berdua, berhadapan dengan putranya tanpa pisau atau gunting menodong muka. Seijuuro tahu kalau kebiasaan Seita menodong orang yang tidak disukainya dengan pisau itu berawal karena dirinya sendiri yang pernah mencotohkan. Waktu itu ia dan Ryouta membawa Seita ikut reuni klub basket Teiko. Seperti biasa, macan bertemu panther dicampur Ryouta yang suka heboh sendiri membuat acara reuni yang seharusnya damai jadi ajang adu mulut yang berisiknya minta ampun. Dan… kebiasaan lama muncul, ia langsung melempar gunting tersayangnya ke arah si panther hitam alias Aomine Daiki yang jadi biang kerok masalah.

"Dua minggu lagi saat Papa-mu pulang. Bagaimana dengan liburan ke pantai? Ke Okinawa." Pria itu berujar santai. Matanya yang dwi warna menatap hangat si putra yang sedang mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet.

"Ke kebun binatang." Raut Seita yang tadinya santai langsung berubah horror. Bukan karena ia tidak suka kalau diajak jalan-jalan oleh Seijuuro. Sejatinya, ia malah senang kalau bisa pergi jalan-jalan sekeluarga seperti dulu… sebelum ayahnya itu lebih sibuk dengan kantor dan pertandingan shogi.

"… Pantai." Seijuuro bersikeras.

Seita cemberut –lagi, anak umur sepuluh tahun itu langsung mengambil pisau roti terdekat dan menodong benda berujung tajam itu ke depan. "Kau hanya mau melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Papa. Mesum." Pekiknya cempreng dengan raut kesal yang ketara.

Seijuuro diam. Apa tadi yang Seita katakan? Mesum? Dia? Akashi Seijuuro mesum? Demi Tuhan, atas dasar apa anaknya itu bisa menghakiminya seperti itu. Sang istri tercinta saja tidak pernah mengatainya mesum. Lagipula, kalau ia mau melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Ryouta kenapa juga harus susah-susah pergi ke pantai? Tanpa diminta pun Ryouta-nya itu tidak akan segan untuk memberikan pemandangan setengah telanjang di depan matanya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?" pria itu bertanya cepat. otak putranya telah terkontaminasi oleh kata-kata kotor dan ajaran tidak benar. Hal ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!

Mendapati nada memerintah dalam ucapan ayahnya, Seita menurunkan senjata di tangan. Dikembalikannya pisau itu di sisi piring yang sudah kosong. "Kira bilang begitu. Kalau pergi ke pantai, paman Daiki hanya mau melihat tubuh setengah telanjang paman Taiga." Jawabnya polos, rautnya mengingat. Membayangkan sosok teman tan-nya coretbabucoret yang nyentrik dan semaunya sendiri itu. Baka Kira yang suka sekali mengatakan 'Akashi itu calon uke-ku' dengan percaya dirinya. Tentu saja sebuah pisau tajam yang kadang diselundupkannya dari kantin sekolah langsung nemplok di wajah Kira.

"…." Seijuuro diam, seharusnya ia tahu… dan ia memang tahu. Pergaulan anaknya itu harus diperbaiki. _Jauhkan Seita dari keluarga Aomine._ Koar batinnya penuh determinasi.

Merasa ayahnya masih belum percaya, Seita memberi alasan lain. "Yami juga bilang begitu. Paman Shigehiro lebih suka melihat wajah paman Tetsuya daripada main di pantai." Ogiwara Yami, si albino penurut itu menceritakan fakta tadi setelah liburan musim panas ke pantai beberapa waktu lalu. Seita percaya penuh pada anak itu dibanding dengan teman-temannya uhukbabu-babunyauhuk yang lain. Pasangan yin-yang dengan Aomine Kira itu selalu mengatakan kalau 'aku adalah uke-nya Akashi-kun', berkebalikan dengan si tan yang suka cari masalah, Yami lebih suka cari aman.

 _Bunuh Shigehiro dan Daiki. Perbaikki otak Seita dari ucapan-ucapan dewasa teman-temannya._ Batinnya makin geram. Sungguh, apa yang telah diajarkan mantan-mantan budaknya itu pada anak mereka sampai-sampai mencemari otak putranya?

"Shou dan Kaoru juga bilang begitu. Paman Kazanuri dan paman Nijimu-"

"Cukup, Kita pergi ke kebun binatang dan piknik di kaki gunung akhir pekan nanti." Potong Seijuuro kesal, ia pun mengalah. Biarkan saja putranya menang kali ini, demi kewarasan otak Seita dan title mesum yang mungkin akan dipakaikan si anak padanya.

"…. Deal." Seita diam sebentar, anak itu kemudian mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum manis. Ah… sebuah hari yang bahagia.

**"Seijuuro, Ryouta, and Seita"**

 


	2. Drama Kehidupan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebentar lagi natal dan Seita malam ini ditinggal sendirian di rumah, dia bosan. Dan mencoba menghibur diri yang kesepian. Siapa sangka ayahnya pulang? "JANGAN!" "Bocah sialan."

 

Akashi Seita, sepuluh tahun, bosan. Bocah pirang hasil silang Akashi Seijuuro dengan Kise Ryouta itu merosot malas di bangku sofa ruang keluarga. Hari ini rumahnya sepi luar biasa. Tidak ada pelayan lalu-lalang, tidak ada tatapan maut ayahanya, tidak ada suara riang papanya. Cuma dia satu-satunya mahluk ternama manusia yang tinggal di rumah itu.

Ayah dan Papanya masih kerja. Mau bagaimana lagi? Para pelayan juga diliburkan menjelang natal.

Bocah itu menghela napas pelan melihat tayangan TV yang sama sekali tidak menarik hati. Lagipula, mentang-mentang mendekati natal, semua acara di TV bertema Natal. Merah-putih, santa, salju dan semua hal berkaitan natal. Seita bosan melihat itu semua. Padahal natal saja baru enam hari lagi. Tapi ramai pegumumannya seperti tanpa henti.

"Berisik," gumamnya waktu si presenter acara terlampau bersemangat menceritakan suasana natal yang mulai terasa.

Seita manyun. Dia tidak suka melihat orang-orang itu bersemangat. Hargai sedikit perasaan orang lain, begitu pikirnya. 'Kan tidak semua orang bahagia menyambut natal. Contoh saja dia, malah sendirian di rumah karena dua orang tuanya sama-sama sibuk luar biasa. Yang saking sibuknya, dihubingi via telpon saja langsung ditutup setelah sepuluh detik bicara.

' _Bosan, aku bosan...'_

Hatinya terus-terusan mengeluh. Akhirnya, pemuda itu beranjak dari sofa. Berjalan keluar dari area ruang keluarga ke sebuah ruang sakral di rumah.

Perpustakaan pribadi milik ayah yang _palinggg dicintaaainya_ , Akashi Seijuuro.

Perpustkaan milik kepala keluarga Akashi itu ada di pojok bagian timur. Dijaga dua pintu berwarna putih dengan gagang paduan warna emas. Seita mendorong pintu besar itu sampai terbuka sedikit. Yang penting cukup untuk memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya, toh pintunya lumayan berat untuk anak seukurannya.

Begitu masuk. Seita harus merasa terpesona dulu beberapa saat. "Surga buku~" bisiknya. Ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke perpustakaan pribadi si ayah. Toh, setahunya jumlah buku dengan perpustakaan umum di rumah tidak jauh beda, jadi dia tidak pernah iseng mampir seperti sekarang.

Seita melirik ke bagian novel. Buku setebal diktat kedokteran menyambut matanya. Wajah bocah itu mengerut-ngerut. Paduan kagum dan seram dengan jumlah halaman dalam satu novel. Well, dia memang penyuka novel. Tapi matanya masih baru dalam dunia kesusastraan. Dan melihat novel setebal itu entah kenapa membuatnya merasa mual.

"Aku tak akan baca ini sampai lulus SMP."

Dilihatnya masing-masing rak yang tersusun rapi dengan buku yang tertata rapi. Di susun sesuai konten dalam deret alfabet. Seita melihat-lihat bagian sejarah dengan mata berbinar. Apalagi ketika menemukan sosok buku bertajuk 'Perang Dunia Ke-II dan Dunia' di salah satu sampul. Tanpa segan langsung diambilnya buku itu dan dibawa ke meja kerja yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Satu-satunya meja lengkap dengan kursi yang ada di sana.

Seita membuka halaman pertama. Siap terpanjat dengan isinya yang menakjubkan. Perang yang melenyapkan puluhan juta nyawa seperti yang pernah dikisahkan ayah-papa-nya dulu waktu ada tugas sejarah.

Dibacanya halaman pertama dengan khusyuk, kata pengantar dari si penulis. Setelah itu berlanjut ke daftar isi. Seita langsung membuka Bab 1. Sedikit ulasan mengenai perang dunia ke dua. Lalu –

TAK –tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol kotak kayu di atas meja.

Anak itu cepat-cepat turun dan melihat nasib kotak yang sekarang tergeletak di atas karpet. Nasibnya tidak terlalu baik. Isinya berceceran kemana-mana.

"Hah..." ia mendesah tidak suka. Langsung dipungutnya isi kotak itu satu persatu dan dikembalikan ke tempat asalnya.

Ada cincin, surat, gelang tangan, foto papa-nya, alat tulis standar, dan gunting. Seita melirik dingin benda yang erat kaitannya dengan sosok si ayah itu. Setelah dikembalikannya semua benda dan kotak kayu itu kembali di tutup, ditaruhnya kotak itu di atas meja.

Baru setelah meletakkan kotak itu, dia kembali duduk dan berniat mebaca. Namun, sesuatu di bawah meja menangkap perhatiannya. Sebuah CD berplastik tergeletak di sana. Seita segera mengambil cakram itu dan melihat bagian depannya yang berwarna putih. Beberapa huruf tertulis sebagai judul di bagian depan.

"A A..." ucapnya mengeja judul di depan. Wajahnya langsung berubah tertarik.

Dan, seperti lupa tujuan awalnya, Seita langsung bergegas keluar perpustakaan dan menuju ruang keluaraga. Menyetel CD yang langsung menarik perhatiannya itu.

.

.

.

Hari sibuk, hari menyebalkan. Akashi Seijuuro membuka pintu rumah besarnya tanpa menunggu dibuka oleh orang lain. Karena sejak seminggu lalu, dia sudah mentitahkan seluruh pelayan di rumah untuk mengambil libur sampai hari natal ke tiga. Dan fakta itu membuatnya makin kesal hari ini.

Kesabarannya sudah cukup dikuras habis dengan pegawainya di perusahaan sana yang tidak bisa ditinggal sebentar tanpa melakukan satu kesalahan. Jangan mentang-mentang sebentar lagi natal meraka boleh seenaknya lalai dalam pekerjaan. Dalam keadaan apapun, Akashi Seijuuro tetaplah Akashi Seijuuro. Tidak ada toleransi dalam kesalahan.

Pria tampan itu melepas jas hitamnya kasar kemudian digantung di gantungan mantel. Setelah itu ditutupnya pintu rumah dan langsung di kunci. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membuka kancing baju atasnya. Siap ke kamar, mandi, ganti baju dan makan malam –dengan putranya. Itu juga kalau bocah pirang yang secara sah adalah darah dagingnya mau diajak makan bersama.

"Tolak!"

Langkah Akashi berhenti dekat ruang keluarga saat suara Seita terdengar. Penuh determinasi dan penegasan. Didekatinya ruang keluarga dan benar saja, Seita duduk di sofa panjang dengan kaki terlipat dan cemilan di tangan. Wajahnya serius menatap layar televisi.

' _Kukira apa,'_ batinnya. Akashi menatap putranya dari ambang perbatasan ruang keluarga.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya datar.

Tapi tidak dijawab. Putranya itu terlalu hanyut pada film entah apa yang tampil di layar TV. Akashi menghela napas pelan. Memilih tidak peduli. Bukan sekali dua kali dia melihat bocah pirang itu hanyut dengan tayangan TV. Jadi biarkan saja. Selama Seita bisa memilah yang baik dan buruk, Akashi tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Dia akhirnya pergi menjauh dari sana, menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk mandi dan ganti baju.

.

.

.

Akashi selesai mandi setengah jam kemudian. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah lebih segar dan rambut basah setelah ritual mendinginkan kepalanya tadi. Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya, Akashi lalu mengganti pakaian dan melirik jam besar yang menempel di dinding.

08.52 Malam.

Pria itu menghela napas sebentar dan melirik tempat tidur. Sosok pirang kekasihnya tiba-tiba terbayang. Akashi duduk di atas tempat tidur lelah. Memang begini nasibnya kalau punya kekasih sekaligus istri yang bekerja jarak jauh. Dibukanya handphone di atas meja. Ada satu pesan baru masuk.

_._

From: Ryouta

Sub: [Seichii ^.^/]

Kalau sudah sampai rumah jangan lupa makan :)

Seita-kun bagaimana? Ponselnya tidak bisa kuhubungi tadi siang.

Kalian yang akur ya :/

Aku sayang Seicchi dan Seita-kun :*

.

Sebentuk senyum kecil muncul di wajah Akashi. Dibalasnya pesan itu sesuai pertanyaan si penanya. Cuma, tambahan kata 'sayang' di bagian terakhir tanpa tanda titik dua bintang tentu saja.

Setelah pesan itu dikirim, Akashi berdiri. Bergerak keluar kamar untuk menuju dapur. Rencananya, dia akan masak sendiri untuk malam ini. Lagipula, sudah lama sekali sejak dia terakhir memasak sendiri. Jadi, atas dasar menguji kemampuannya dan merindukan rasa makanan hasil buatan tangan, Akashi bergegas ke dapur.

"Jangan! Ah! Kumohon!"

Dan sekali lagi melewati ruang keluarga. Lagi-lagi, ucapan Seita menarik perhatiannya. Anak itu sedang serius –benar-benar serius –menatap layar dengan mata nyaris melotot. Bahkan bungkus cemilan diremasnya cukup kuat hingga isinya mengeluarkan bunyi 'kress'.

Apa-apaan itu? Jangan bilang Seita yang penyuka genre sci-fi kabur ke cerita melankolis.

"Seita," panggilnya sambil berjalan mendekat. Tidak mau diabaikan lagi seperti tadi. Tapi kali ini, begitu dipanggil, yang punya nama langsung menengok dengan wajah serius.

"Apa, Yah?" balasnya. Akashi langsung berhenti begitu disahuti. Tumben sekali Seita cukup kasual dalam hal panggilan. Biasanya selalu 'Ayah' dan 'Ayah' atau 'Pak Tua' begitu.

Pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu menatap datar Seita. "Kau sedang menonton apa?" tanyanya. Penasaran juga melihat reaksi putranya yang lumayan luar biasa.

Seita melirik layar TV sebentar lalu kembali melihat ayahnya. "Drama Kehidupan, kenapa?"

Akashi menggeleng mendapati jawaban begitu. Drama kehidupan? Cerita telenovela? Seita? Astaga, apa yang sudah terjadi ketika dia tidak mengawasi anak ini?

"Jangan tiru yang macam-macam," nasehatnya. Seita mengangguk paham lalu kembali menonton TV. Akashi mendesah pelan, apa-apaan reaksi itu? Biasanya Seita kalau dinasehati tidak akan langsung mengiyakan. Setidaknya, selalu ada wujud perlawanan mengingat sifatnya yang lumayan banyak ikut Ryouta.

Pria itu memijat pangkal hidungnya. Dia benar-benar lelah untuk hari ini, dan kelakuan Seita yang begini terasa janggal untuknya.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Akashi lagi. Seita cuma menggeleng lalu menjawab, katanya "Aku sudah makan di rumahnya Paman Kagami tadi sore bersama yang lain."

"Oh," dan setelah menanggapi singkat begitu, Akashi memilih pergi ke dapur untuk makan malam.

Ah, kalau begini, dia benar-benar rindu kekasihnya. Dan kenapa di saat begini Ryouta selalu ada tugas keluar. Padahal sebentar lagi natal... dan besok ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

Makan malam sendirian itu benar-benar sepi. Jadi setelah selesai, Akashi berniat tidur dan membenahi isi kepalanya. Tentu saja setelah dia memastikan Seita tidur dan berhenti nonton film antah berantah tadi. Akashi tidak akan sudi kalau sampai putranya itu tercemari hal macam-macam.

Dia berjalan pelan ke ruang keluarga sambil melirik ponsel. Melihat jadwal untuk be –

"JANGAN! JANGAN!" –sok.

Suara putranya yang setengah berteriak itu langsung membuat mantan ketua Kiseki no Sedai berlari ke ruang keluarga. Kaget jelas menyergapnya. Dan begitu sampai di sana, dia langsung mencari si sosok penerus nama Akashi itu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Seita!" panggilnya.

"JANGAN DIIYAIN!"

Dan di tanggapi tidak peduli oleh putranya yang malah berteriak balik ke layar. Seita ternyata sedang berdiri di atas sofa dengan sebelah tangan menunjuk tidak terima ke layar.

Akashi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat pemandangan yang begitu sangat _absurd_. Seita teriak cuma gara-gara siaran di TV?

"Apa –" Pria itu menggeram pelan. Dia sudah hampir jantungan mengira putra semata wayang-nya itu kenapa-napa, tapi ternyata malah pemandangan aneh begini yang didapatinya.

Di dekatinya anak itu. "Seita kau sedang ap –"

"JANGAN!" dan pertanyaannya terpotong karena Seita kembali berteriak histeris dengan wajah super melas ke arah TV. Penasaran akhirnya dia ikut melihat ke arah layar.

Adagen pernikah dengan nuansa serba putih dan dua orang insan di depan altar. Sedang mengucap janji sehidup-semati untuk selamanya bersama.

"..." Pria itu diam, memperhatikan layar TV. Dia familiar dengan scane di sana.

" _Ya,"_ yang berambut pirang menjawab dengan sebuah senyum bahagia

Sukses menyebabkan Seita kolaps di atas sofa, "ARGGHHH! KENAPA DITERIMA?" kalah telak.

Dan begitu sadar, akan _isi_ layar, Akashi menatap sadis putranya. Itu kan dia dan Ryouta sedang dalam prosesi pernikahan!

Selang beberapa detik menenangkan diri atas kekalahannya, Seita akhirnya sadar akan keberadaan sang ayah di belakang sofa. Ikut menonton.

"Oh," refleksnya waktu mendapati pandangan menusuk dari Akashi. "Hai, ayah," lanjutnya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Sudah lumayan pulih dari _kekalahannya._

"Apa yang kau tonton dari tadi?" tanya Akashi _to the point_ pada putranya.

Seita balas menatapnya dengan raut biasa, sama sekali tidak mendapat efek dari tatapannya. Bocah pirang itu melirik layar televisi yang penuh nuansa bahagia. Dia lalu balas menatap ayahnya, "Kisah percintaan ayah dan papa. Dari kalian mulai pacaran, lamaran sampai menikah."

Akashi diam. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa pada balasan santai itu. Sudut pelipisnya berkedut.

Seita yang seperti tidak sadar pada suasana melirik jam di pojok ruangan, "Oh sudah malam, aku mau tidur dulu," ucapnya pada Akashi sambil berdiri. Dia menghela napas pelan lalu menatap ayahnya, "hatiku lelah, Yah," dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa membereskan kekacauan yang sudah dibuatnya di ruang keluarga.

Setipis seringai kesal muncul di wajah si emperor.

"Bocah sialan."

' _Kalau Ryouta menolakku kau tidak akan ada bocah!'_

Dan begitulah malam itu berakhir untuk mereka berdua.


	3. Ours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalau Seita beda pendapat dengan Ayahnya, itu biasa. Terutama kalau berhubung topik Papa untuk Seita dan Ryouta untuk Seijuuro. Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau Seita & Seijuuro vs Ryouta? Yeah, ini memang bukan hal yang biasa.

Kalau Seita beda pendapat dengan Ayahnya, itu biasa. Perdebatan mereka sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari yang kalau tidak ada rasanya hambar. Walaupun status mereka harusnya membuat hubungan antar dua manusia itu akur. Seita memilih tidak. Sekalipun dia punya tempramen yang hanya beda tipis dengan ayahnya, Seita nyaris tidak pernah akur dengan pria yang menyandang gelar Ayah darinya itu.

Mereka berdua selalu debat. Biasanya, topiknya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari shogi, Ryouta, basket, Ryouta, Papa, Ryouta, sekolah, teman, Ryouta, dan Papa. Terutama dari topik Papa untuk Seita dan Ryouta untuk Seijuuro. Topik itu selalu jadi momok dari adu death-glare yang layaknya perang harian untuk mereka berdua.

Tapi kali ini, sehubung dengan kalimat pembuka. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa terjadi. Seita sependapat dengan Seijuuro, dan sebaliknya. Sekarang, debat yang biasa bertema Seita vs Ayah berubah jadi Seita & Seijuuro vs Ryouta.

"Cuti, kusuruh kau ambil cuti dua minggu lalu," suara ayahnya yang biasa kalem dan tenang itu menyeramkan.

Seita yang duduk di sofa hanya bisa melirik perdabatan baru antara ayah dan papanya yang akhir-akhir ini frekuensinya naik drastis. Dari yang biasanya 0 menjadi 3 sampai 4 kali sehari. Mirip seperti orang sehat yang tiba-tiba diberi obat dengan jatah minum 3 kali sehari, begitu yang Seita rasakan. Dan seperti obat pada umumnya, rasanya pahit.

Orangtuanya sedang ada di ruang keluarga, cuma berbeda delapan meter dari tempatnya duduk. Tadi, setelah papanya menerima telpon yang sepertinya dari tempat kerja, ayahnya yang sebelum dan sebenarnya tadi, sedang bicara serius dengannya mengenai sekolah lanjutan yang akan diambilnya setelah lulus sekolah dasar langsung pergi begitu saja.

Dan begitu seterusnya. Ayah dan papanya mulai debat pendapat, beda pendapat. Tidak sampai ada piring pecah atau teriakan beroktaf-oktaf seperti di cerita roman picisan. Itu tidak elit sekali untuk orangtuanya yang sama-sama orang berpendidikan. Mereka cuma bicara dengan nada yang sama-sama menuntut dan penjelasan terperinci sebagai jawaban, tambahan, aura yang sama-sama kelam. Membuat orang juga tidak mau dekat-dekat. Makanya, Seita yang tahu diri lebih memilih jadi penguntit jarak jauh.

"Seicchi! Kita sudah setuju ini dari awal. Waktu kau melamarku dulu. Ingat? Kalau masalah pekerjaan kau tidak akan ikut campur!"

"Ini bukan masalah pekerjaanmu, ini masalah kesehatanmu. Telpon kembali dan katakan bulan ini kau ambil cuti."

_Baiklah_ , _aku tidak mau dengar sisanya_ , batin Seita meringis. Duh, ternyata melihat orangtuanya itu berkelahi bukan sesuatu yang ingin di dengar kupingnya yang tergolong masih suci. Seumur hidupnya yang masih tergolong muda, Seita tidak pernah melihat orang tuanya selisih, sedikitpun tidak. Kalau memang ada hint akan hal-hal seperti itu, salah satu pihak akan langsung mengalah. Bahkan ayahnya yang kata paman-pamannya dulu terkenal diktator, mengalah pada papanya untuk beberapa kesempatan.

Jadi, ini pertama kalinya untuk Seita melihat papa dan ayahnya yang biasanya akur, berkelahi. Pengalaman pertama dan tidak ingin dilihat atau didengar-nya ulang. Anak itu beranjak dari sofa empuk yang sudah setengah jam jadi tempat nyamannya. Diambilnya novel dan handphone _flip_ putih-nya lalu pergi ke kamar yang ada di lantai dua.

Dia mau tidur saja. Mungkin besok orantuanya sudah akur lagi... biasanya begitu.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya, harapannya jadi abu. Kejadianya bukan seperti yang dia pikirkan kemarin malam. Hari ini tidak biasa dan pertegkaran yang semalam itu tidak berakhir begitu saja. Seita sampai di depan pintu ruang makan dengan pemandangan paling tidak biasa di hidupnya. Papa-nya yang –sok –sibuk dengan handphone, ayahnya yang –sok –sibuk dengan koran. Dua-duanya cuma pura-pura, Seita tahu, toh buktinya masing-masing sudut mata saling lirik-lirik memperhatikan. Penerus nama Akashi itu menghela nafas pelan. Berharap disuguhi pagi tenang nan damai, malah suasana begini yang didapatinya.

"Seita-sama, apa yang anda inginkan untuk sarapan hari ini?" seorang maid mendekatinya sambil tersenyum canggung. Seita menatap maid yang sudah bekerja sejak zamannya balita itu iba.

Bahkan aura-aura permusuhan orangtuanya itu membuat mental-mental maid di rumah turun sepuluh sampai dua puluh persen. Luar biasa memang kalau Akashi Seijuuro dan Akashi Ryuota mulai tidak sependapat.

"Aku ke sini mau menyapa papa dan ayah, tidak usah disiapkan apa-apa," balasnya tersenyum ramah. Rasanya kalau hari ini dia ikut-ikutan terbawa aura suram milik orantuanya akan jadi bahaya untuk kesehatan batin para pelayan di rumah. Pikir bocah itu sambil mendekat ke arah meja.

Maid yang baru disenyuminya itu menghela nafas lega dan membungkuk sopan lalu pergi keluar ruang makan. Pasti dia bahagia bisa meninggalkan tempat beraura medan perang itu.

Kini, gantian Seita yang harus menyiapkan mental. Dia sudah biasa kalau menghadapi ayahnya yang marah atau kesal atau hal-hal negatif lainnya. Tapi tidak, dia tidak biasa dengan sosok papa kesayangannya yang sedang marah dan membawa aura suram. Rasanya seperti menghadapi orang lain dari dimensi lain yang tidak dikenal. Apa mungkin orang yag mirip papanya ini adalah alien nyasar yang menyamar?

Rasanya tidak.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Glek. Seita baru sadar dia sama sekali tidak bergerak sejak semenit lalu. Dia melihat si penanya yang tadi baru diumpamakan olehnya Alien. Papanya yang biasa tersenyum cerah itu nyaris tanpa ekspresi saat bertanya. Seram, sungguh seram. Ini lebih-lebihnya ayah kalau sedang marah, pikirnya lagi sambil menggelang pelan. Dia berjalan ke meja dan duduk di kursi di anatara ayah dan papa-nya. Suasana kaku. Satu lagi pengalaman baru untuk Seita, sarapan pagi super _awkward_ pertamanya.

Ryouta menghela napas pelan, tidak nyaman juga pada suasana serba kaku yang sepertinya menular. Dia menaruh handphonenya dan memperhatikan putranya yang minum susu dalam gelas dalam diam. Hal biasa yang tidak terjadi, Seita tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan mereka berdua. "Tidak sarapan?" tanyanya. Diperhatikannya sekeliling ruang makan yang hanya berisi mereka bertiga.

Seita menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku ada latihan drama hari ini, jadi sarapan di sekolah saja," ucapnya setelah menghabiskan susu dalam gelas.

Sadar atau tidak, terpancing dengan senyuman seita, Ryouta ikut tersnyum. Seijuuro, masih dalam posisi memilih diam dan tidak berkutik.

"Mau ku antar?" tawar papanya itu. Handphone di atas meja berpindah ke saku kemeja. Di saat yang bersamaan, Seijuuro menutup majalahnya dan menatap tajam kekasihnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya nyaris tanpa intonasi. Jangan ditanya menyeramkan atau tidak. Tubuh Seita bahkan sampai mendingin mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. Level kemarahan ayahnya kali ini berbeda.

Papanya melirik ayahnya sebentar dari sudut mata lalu berdiri dari kursi, "Kantor." Jawabnya pendek. Seita ingin berdecak kagum sekaligus ngeri mendengar jawaban singkat tak acuh itu.

"Duduk Ryouta." Tapi dia tidak berani bertingkah macam-macam begitu ayahnya membalas jawaban pendek itu. Seita melirik dua pria yang punya tempat penting dalam dirinya itu bergantian. Ia kemudian menatap ayahnya. Kadang lawan bisa jadi teman terbaik untuk beberapa kesempatan. Pepatah itu berguna buatnya sekarang, jadi Seita memilih ayahnya untuk sementara ini sebagai kawan.

"Kalau kau mau berangkat, minta salah satu supir untuk mengantarmu." Dan sebatas itu kalimat yang didapatnya.

Seita mengangguk patuh. Dia tidak mau melawan untuk sementara ini. Dia sementara ini akan sekubu dengan ayahnya. Lagipula ini semua demi kebaikkan papanya kok. Yah, walau dia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti jalan masalahnya. Seita tahu latar belakangnya adalaha jadwal kerja papanya yang overtime. Walau papanya itu tekadang terkesan selengean kalau sedang kerja, sejatinya, Seita tahu papanya itu tidak jauh beda dari ayahnya. _Workholic_ sejati.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mengantar Seita sekalian."

Pengalaman baru lainnya hari ini, dia dipanggil langsung dengan nama kecilnya tanpa embel-embel kun atau cchi. Sudah seserius apa permasalahannya? Entah. Pikirannnya mencoba tidak berlari ke arah situ dan menemukan jawaban. Dia takut jawabnnya tidak mengenakan di dengar isi hati.

"Aku ke sekolah dengan supir saja." Balasnya sembali menghela napas tak suka, dia melirik papanya lurus, "Papa lebih baik selesaikan urusan dengan Ayah."

Dan Seijuuro tersenyum puas mendengar penuturan itu. Dia tahu Seita sudah mendaftar secara tidak langusng pada kubunya.

"Selamat pagi Ayah, Papa. Aku berangkat dulu."

.

.

.

Pagi di sekolah. Seita membuka pintu mobil dengan langkah agak lemas. Pagi hari disuguhi pertengkaran ayah vs papa seperti tadi bukan jenis yang ingin ditemuinya. Anak itu mengambil tasnya sekaligus handphone yang digeletakan di dashboard mobil.

"Seita-sama, perlu di jemput jam berapa nanti sore?" tanya supir dari dalam mobil sebelum anak itu turun. Seita tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng sekali.

"Hari ini tidak bisa dipastikan pulang jam berapa. Nanti kalau perlu dijemput akan kuberitahu. Terimakasih," balasnya lalu menutup pintu.

Supir di kursi pengemudi tersenyum ramah membalas ucapanya. Memang, tuan muda Akashi ini dididik cukup baik oleh Ryouta dalam berinteraksi dengan orang. Gen Ryouta mungkin yang membuatnya bisa beramah-tamah begitu.

Begitu pintu di tutup, mobil yang tadi mengantarnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan depan gerbang sekolah. Seita menghela nafas pelan lalu mengeratkan peganggannya pada tali tas punggung. Pikirannya kembali pada suasana rumah yang serba dingin dan kaku tadi pagi. Apa nanti saat pulang sekolah akan disambut begitu juga? Semoga tidak. Kalau sampai begitu lagi...

Seita bergidik ngeri. Sesadis apapun sebagian isi jiwanya, dan setidak takut apapun dia melihat film genre suspense yang memunculkan adegan berdarah. Melihat orangtuanya bertengkar itu jadi serangan mental tersendiri yang pertama kali dialaminya.

"Hoi! Akashi!" Nah, baru berharap damai, kupingnya disuguhi panggilan tak enak.

Wajah yang tadinya tanpa eksprersi pasti it uberubah terganggu. Sorot kesal dan tidak suka langsung menyusup ke dalam sana. Apalagi saat orang yang memanggilnya langsung berdiri berdampingan di sisinya dengan cengiran bodoh menyebalkan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku Kira." Ucapnya galak tanpa melirik. Sisi 'Akashi' nya langsung bangun begitu orang itu malah mencoba merangkul pundaknya.

Aomine Kira. Anak pasangan 'sesama cahaya', Aomine daiki dan Taiga. Bibir Seita mengerucut mengingat mahluk di sampingnya itu. Untuk beberapa alasan, dia benar-benar tidak suka pada Kira.

"Cih, nggak seru. Tumben pagi-pagi mukamu ditekuk begitu?" tanya Kira.

Seita melongos tidak peduli. Dia benar-benar tidak suka berada di sisi Kira.

"Hei!" bocah berkulit tan itu mengejar si pirang keras kepala. Kalau Seita tidak bisa menahan diri, dan ingat jaga image. Pagi-pagi begini, sudah dia buat adegan berdarah dengan menusuk mulut Kira dengan _cutter_.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat." Gumam Seita kesal. Langkahnya masih biasa. Kira berhasil mengejarnya dan kembali berdiri di sampingnya.

"Memang kenapa?"

_Sialan_ , bocah pirang itu berdiri tegap. Berhenti sebentar dan menatap tajam Kira. "Aku tidak suka kelihatan kecil di samping orang yang adalah bawahanku," jawabnya luar bisa dingin.

Kira melongo. Loading sebentar. Harapannya sih. Sayang tingkat otaknya yang rada lola membuat dia harus mendapat jawaban setelah Seita menghilang dari pandangan.

"Eh, maksudmu tinggi badan? Aka –"

Iya, Seita sudah hilang sambil mengumpat-ngumpat ke arah kelas.

.

.

.

Seita pusing, dia pusing, benar-benar pusing. Anak umur sepuluh tahun itu menatap sanksi kertas soal di depannya. Hari ini ulangan mendadak untuk mapel sejarah. Bab perang dunia.

"Akashi-kun?"

Merasa dipanggil, Seita mengangkat kepala dan melihat guru seajrahnya menatap khawatir. Membuat si pirang itu tambah bingung dan bertanya-tanya; kenapa? Tapi kalau bersikap begitu, bukan seorang Akashi namanya. Jadi diletakkannya kertas penuh soal itu lalu berdiri. Seita membungkuk kecil.

"Maaf Sensei, bisa saya permisi ke kamar mandi?" tanyanya sopan.

Si guru mengangguk setuju dan Seita segera meninggalkan bangkunya. Setelah menutup pintu kelas. Anak itu menghela nafas lega. Sejak tadi kepalanya pusing dimasuki berbagai jenis hal. Yang paling mendominasi ya, apalagi kalau bukan suasana rumah yang sama sekali tidak nyaman. Berefek luar biasa kesemua sudut hariannya. Bahkan soal-soal tadi sampai tidak bisa di proses dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang hari ini..." keluhnya lesu. Bocah itu mengusap leher belakangnya yang ikut pegal. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah berat. Sampai di kamar mandi, dia menatapa pantulan wajahnya di kaca.

Dan tada, sosok bocah sepuluh tahun dengan wajah murung luar biasa. Bahkan tatapan mata yang biasa tajam itu tidak menunjukkan keganasannya. Anak satu itu makin menekuk mukanya. Membuka keran air dan menampungnya dalam tangan.

"Menyebalkan." Gumamnya sebelum kemudian membasuh mukanya keras-keras dengan air.

.

.

.

"Tidak, tidak akan kubatalkan!"

"Kala kau tidak mau, aku yang akan telpon langsung."

"Seicchi!"

"Batalkan."

"Tidak akan,"

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Biar aku yang atur."

"Sei –"

Pengalaman baru lainnya untuk Seita.

Anak itu menghela napas pelan mendengar suara ayah dan papa-nya yang sahut-sahutan dari dalam rumah. Benar-benar pengalaman baru. Rumah yang biasanya sepi bisa berbalik 180 derajat begitu orangtuanya bertengkar. Huh, kehebatan orang dewasa.

"Aku pulang." Seita masuk ke rumah tanpa melirik ruang tamu yang jadi arena adu mulut kali ini. Dia melongos, langsung pergi ke kamarnya yang dilantai dua.

Seita menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Pemuda manis itu masuk dengan wajah menunduk. Detak jantungnya berpacu.

Di dalam kamar, menutup pintu, melempar tas ke atas tempat tidur, duduk di pojok rungan, meringkuk sambil memeluk kakinya. Entah untuk alasan apa... dia takut. Rasanya, sesuatu sedang mencengkam erat jantungnya waktu suara sahut-sahutan orangtuanya masuk telinga.

"Aneh..." bisiknya. Wajah manis itu tenggelam dalam dua tangannya.

Dia takut.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro pagi itu bangun di atas kursi empuk di ruang kerjanya. Semalam dia kembali selisih pendapat dengan Ryouta dan berakhir dengan suara pintu dibanting. Permasalahan awal yang tadinya ringan merembet kemana-mana karena emosi. Bahkan nama-nama mantan dan masa lalu ikut dibawa. Dan bodohnya Akashi, dia ikut terbawa emosi dan menyahuti ucapan Ryouta.

Pria itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu di depannya pelan. Kesal, itu pasti. Satu-satunya jenis perasaan yang bisa ia rasakan saat itu. Mencoba memutar otaknya, dia harus menemukan cara supaya Ryouta menurut tanpa perlu kekerasan. Tidak –Akashi tidak mau menggunakan kekerasan di rumah tangganya yang baru sebelas tahun terbentuk. Apalagi kalau sampai Sei–

Ah! Wajah Akashi langsung berubah kaku waktu mengingat putranya. Anak yang biasanya selalu menemani kesehariannya itu kemarin sama sekali tidak kelihatan oleh matanya. Terlalu sibuk balas-balasan dengan ryouta.

Akashi langsung sigap berdiri. Apa putranya itu kemarin pulang? Pertanyaan itu terniang diselingi rasa khawatir. Kalau dingat-ingat, ini memang pertama kalinya dia dan Ryouta berseteru setelah punya buah hati. Kalau dulu waktu pacaran dan jenjang tunangan, jangan tanya. Selisih, beda pendapat, sampai yang namanya jadi musuh sudah pernah mereka jalani.

Tapi... ini pertama kalinya untuk Seita.

Cepat-cepat pria itu menaikki tangga ke lantai dua. Menuju kamar putranya yang memang satu-satunya kamar terisi di lantai itu.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu, Akashi mengetuk sekali. Memanggil nama putranya tapi tidak ada jawaban. Pintu berukir yang dicat putih itu bergeming. Akashi makin khawatir. Dia mungkin terkesan jahat, tapi untuk anaknya sendiri, tidak, dia tidak mau masa kecilnya dulu terulang. Apalagi pada Seita dan senyum anak itu.

"Seita," panggilnya. Masih tidak ada sahutan.

Kali ini tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Akashi memegang gagang pintu. Digerakan ke bawah dan tidak seperti perkiraanya, pintu yang biasa dikunci kalau bepunghuni itu terbuka. Berarti Seita tidak ada di kamar?

Pria itu langsung masuk. Menjelajahi tiap sudut mencari sosok Seita yang tidak ada di tempat tidur.

Seita tidak pulang kemarin? Akashi membatu di tengah ruang. Sebgian merasa bersalah, sebagian lagi marah. Kenapa sama sekali tidak ada kabar. Sorot khawatir di wajahnya hilang berganti kaku. Pria itu hendak berbalik dan keluar sampai ekor matanya menangkap sebundelan selimut di pojok kiri dekat pintu.

Langkahnya berhenti. Akashi mendekati bundelan besar itu. Semakin mendekat, hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan yang dipasang di atas dinding makin terasa. Disingkapnya bagian atas bundelan yang ternyata selimut.

Di balik selimut itu, Seita tertidur. Dalam posisi duduk, menggenggam erat selimutnya.

Akashi sekali lagi membatu dalam suasana berbeda. Tanpa sadar, dia merengkuh anak itu dalam pelukannya. Dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf...

.

.

.

Kise bangun dengan kepala pusing. Air matanya semalam dengan kurang ajar turun tanpa diundang. Nyaris semalaman tidak berhenti sampai dia ketiduran. Pria itu berdiri, melihat ke samping tempat tidur.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Cuma dia sendiri. Rasanya nyeri mendadak, rasa bersalah. Tapi cepat-cepat ego-nya membunuh rasa bersalah itu. Kise meringkuk di dalam selimut, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam air mata yang rasanya bisa jatuh kapan saja. Kenapa Akashi, yang adalah pasangan hidupnya itu harus se _kasar_ itu prihal pekerjaannya? Dia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, pun kalau memang dia sakit, itu cuma sakit kepala dan anemia yang bisa langsung diatasi dengan cepat.

"Baka," rutuknya kesal sembari mengubur tubuhnya dalam selimut. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan... Entah kapan terakhir mereka bertengkar sejak menikah.

Saat memilih nama Seita? Nah, itu bukan apa-apa selain debat yang berakhir pendek hanya dalam kurun waktu dua jam...

Lalu kapan?

Si pirang itu menutup erat kelopak matanya dan menggali slide memori perjalanan mereka. Mengingat kembali setiap saat mereka bersama, kenangan manis yang tanpa sadar membuat rasa bersalahnya membuncah... Apa dia pantas membuat Akashi semarah itu? Kise menggeleng keras dan menjabak rambutnya sedikit. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang.

"Kenapa Seicchi selalu keras kepala," ucapnya pelan dengan suara serak, masih menutup dua permata almond-nya dari dunia. Sisi dirinya berharap untuk semua hal –pertengkarannya dengan Akashi hanya mimpi belaka, atau setidaknya halusinasi karena otaknya yang terlalu lelah bekerja. Tapi keabsenan si merah di tempat tidur mereka membuat semuanya terasa terlalu nyata.

"Kalau kau benar-benar khawatir, harusnya kau di sini dan merawatku, idiot..." air matanya turun, Kise benar-benar lelah dan-

dia benar-benar berharap Akashi ada di sampingnya dan memijat tengkuknya seperti biasa- "Aku di sini, bodoh," –Akashi.

Kise membuka paksa selimutnya dan menemukan Akashi di sampingnya, duduk di pinggir kasur dengan sebelah tangan memijat lembut bahunya yang terasa kaku. "Sei-," dan ketika dia mencoba memanggil nama pria di depannya itu, hanya isakan yang keluar dan air mata yang turun tanpa izinya. Si pirang itu membeku dengan menggenggam erat selimut dalam genggamannya. "Seicch-"

"Ssh," dan Akashi Seijuuro, suaminya, menghentikan semua ucapannya dengan sebuah senyum lembut, "aku minta maaf." Rangkaian kata yang keluar dalam intonasi terlumbut yang pernah Kise dengar. Dan tangis si pirang itu pecah begitu dia memeluk erat tubuh tagap sang emperor, membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi dan mengucap kata maaf yang sama seperti mantra pada pria di depannya itu.

Betapa egoisnya dia.

.

.

.

Akashi menatap lembut kekasih hatinya sebelum menutup matanya, merasakan betapa dekat mereka saat ini dan fakta betapa rindunya ia akan sesuatu sederhana ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, pemilik mata heterochromia ini mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kise. Diciumnya puncak kepala si pirang penuh kasih sayang. "Aku keterlaluan, aku tahu... aku hanya benar-benar khawatir pada kesehatanmu, Ryouta," sahutnya lembut pada tangisan Kise.

Bukan lagi fakta yang bisa ditentang, berat badan si pirang turun drastis secara signifikan, dan walaupun Kise selalu kelihatan riang dan enerjik ketika beraktifitas, Akashi adalah yang paling tahu kalau si pirang itu kelelahan. Tiap malam, Kise selalu sulit tidur, dan Akashi selalu jadi orang yang membantu kekasihnya itu untuk tidur. Bukannya segan, mantan emperor Teiko ini akan dengan senang hati melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Ryouta nyaman di sekitarnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa terima kalau si pirang dalam dekapannya ini terus-terus mamaksakan diri...

"Aku-" masih terisak, Kise menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil mengusap pipi basahnya ke kemeja sang kekasih. "Aku akan ambil cuti untuk tiga bulan ke depan," lanjutnya dengan suara lemas sembari menghirup dalam aroma khas Akashi yang selalu bisa menenangkannya. "Aku yang minta maaf, aku yang egois," ucapnya lagi, untuk kedua kalinya menggigit bibir bawahnya karena perasaan bersalah yang memenuhi dadanya.

"Aku tahu kau egois, " respon Akashi tenang, jemarinya menyisir pelan rambuh si pirang. Afeksi dan kelembutan yang hanya diperlihatkannya pada Kise. "Kita perlu minta maaf pada Seita setelah ini," ucapnya lebih lembut sambil mendaratkan kecupan lembut di pelipis Ryouta.

Si pirang itu mengangguk kecil dan memeluk suaminya lebih erat. Sosok putranya itu berkelebat dalam kepalanya, bayangan ekspresi Seita yang takut sekaligus kecewa tergambar sempurna dalam benaknya.

Air matanya turun makin banyak, dan kali ini, jemari Akashi sudah bersiaga untuk menyeka tiap tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Ryouta."

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya, Seita bangun sambil menggeliat di atas tempat tidur. Anak itu mengerjap sekali sebelum menyipitkan mata ketika mendapatkan kesadarannya penuh. Dia berada di atas tempat tidur, diselimuti dan lampu kamarnya dinyalakan. Seseorang jelas-jelas masuk ke kamarnya semalam- tapi siapa?

Akashi muda itu mengedar pandangannya ke sekitar kamar, selain posisi tubuhnya dan selimut yang dipakainya sekarang. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Malah tidak ada sama sekali.

_Mungkin salah satu pelayan_. Pikirnya tak acuh dan menutup matanya untuk sekejap. Hari ini dia perlu ke sekolah yang berarti perlu bertemu dengan dua orang tuanya, dan mungkin mendengar mereka berdebat lagi. Seita menarik nafas panjang kemudian mencuci mukanya di kamar mandi sebelum pergi keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Biarlah kalau memang begitu, dia harus bisa menerima keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya sekarang.

"Seita-kun,"

Kaget, dan terkejut... Seita baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat papanya berdiri di sana. Mata sembab dan rambut agak berantakan –apa yang terjadi?

"Papa...?" jawabnya dalam bisikan.

Pria pirang di depannya itu tidak membalas apa-apa dan langsung berlutut di depannya dan memeluknya erat. Dan saat itu, Seita sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ada air mata yang mencoba keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Maafkan papa," ujar Kise lembut sembari mengelus lembut helaian pirang Seita yang senada dengan miliknya.

Seumur hidupnya, Seita berani bersumpah bahwa sejak umur delapan tahun dia sudah berhenti menangis. Bahkan ketika jatuh dari sepeda pertamanya pun si pirang kecil ini sama sekali tidak menangis. Tapi sekarang... dia bahkan menangis untuk alasan yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Papa..." hanya sebatas itu respon yang bisa ia berikan sebelum tangisnya pecah dan pemuda itu balas memeluk papanya.

Tetapi saat itu, Seita tahu tangisannya bukan karena sedih. Bukan pula karena sakit atau terluka.

Seita lega, dia bahagia.

Apalagi ketika sosok ayahnya datang dan menepuk kepalanya lembut sebelum merangkul mereka berdua dalam pelukan.

Saat itu, disela tangisnya Seita tersenyum.

Untuknya...

dan untuk dua orang tersayangnya.

' _Ayah, papa, aku sayang kalian.'_


	4. Nichiyoubi wa....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari minggu adalah hari santai. Kata siapa? Untuk Akashi Seita hari minggu adalah hari perang dengan ayahnya.

Apa itu hari minggu?

Hari libur. Kata kebanyakan orang hari minggu berarti hari libur. Satu hari dimana kau bisa bersantai dan memanjakan diri tanpa perlu dibebani tugas dan kegiatan.

Tetapi menurut Akashi Seita yang berusia empat belas tahun. Hari minggu berarti hari perang.

 

.

"Kalau kau kalah, jangan ganggu aku dengan Ryouta." Seorang pria dengan rambut merah bata menatap dingin pemuda pirang dengan iris almond di depannya. Papan shogi dan bidak-bidaknya sudah tersusun rapi di atas meja.

(Akashi Seijuuro, tiga puluh delapan tahun, pengusaha dan pemain shogi professional)

"Kalau Ayah kalah, jangan menyesal kalau aku bermanja pada Papa." Di depannya, si pemuda membalas tatapan itu dengan raut sebal.

(Akashi Seita, empat belas tahun, kapten umum tim basket Teiko dan ketua OSIS)

"He –hei, kalian berdua, kenapa aku yang jadi taruhan?" seorang pria lainnya dengan rambut pirang bertanya ragu pada dua manusia yang sedang bersiap melakukan 'pertarungan' shogi.

(Akashi Ryouta, tiga puluh delapan tahun, pilot, mantan model, dan 'bahan' taruhan)

"Deal!"

Sayangnya, pertanyaan itu benar-benar diabaikan dan sepasang ayah anak di depannya bersalaman setuju.

.

Kalau ditanya soal hari minggu, apa yang akan terpikirkan?

Ah, pasti yang terpikir adalah saat bersantai di rumah, bermalas-malasan dan memanjakan diri. Ryouta juga berpikiran yang sama soal hari minggu. Apalagi ketika hari minggunya yang berharga bisa ia habiskan di rumah. Bukan terjebak di negara orang karena jadwal penerbangan yang makin padat.

Tapi sayang, apa yang dibayangkan tidak sesuai dengan yang ada di depan mata.

Berharap hari minggu berharganya bisa ia habiskan dengan kekasih dan putra tercintanya, dua orang penting dalam hidupya itu malah menjadikan hari minggu mereka sebagai waktu bersaing.

"Seicchi, Tacchi, daripada main sho-"

"Kau mengganggu konsentrasi. Diamlah."

"Papa, kumohon, diamlah."

Dua kalimat yang bernada perintah itu terdengar bersamaan. Dengan intonasi yang sama, persis. Dan dua orang yang memotong ucapannya itu memasang raut fokus yang sama dan sama-sama mengabaikannya.

Memang buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Ryouta hanya bisa meringis kalah dalam hati melihat reaksi itu. Kenapa bias dia terjebak di antara dua orang yang tingkat keras-kepalanya sebelas dua belas. Dan sejak kapan Seita kecilnya yang manis dan penurut jadi mirip seperti Seijuuro yang menyeramkan dan tukang perintah?

Tuhan, dia jadi menyesal karena kurang banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan putranya tersayang. Kalau tahu Seijuuro bisa membuat Seita menjadi diktator versi Emperor Akashi generasi kedua, Ryouta akan lebih memilih berlama-lama di rumah dan meninggalkan perkerjaannya sebagai pilot. Dia akan menjauhkan Seita kesayangannya dari sifat 'seram' Seijuuro.

Sekarang dia cuma bisa menyesal.

"Ya sudah... aku mau ke dapur buat cemilan," ucapnya menyerah dan berlalu ke dapur.

Itu lebih baik setidaknya –ketimbang melihat pertandingan shogi yang bisa berlangsung berjam-jam dan berkali-kali. Lagipula, di dapur dia bisa memanjakan diri dengan kue-kue manis dan minuman soda dingin yang sudah lama tak ia cicipi.

Dan membut beberapa kue kering untuk cemilan siang dua orang tersayangnya.

.

Menurut Seita, hari minggunya yang biasa adalah hari menyiksa anak buahnya di tim basket Teiko. Hari minggunya yang biasa adalah hari dimana ia akan terus berkirim death glere dengan si Ayah yang sedang ada di rumah. Hari minggunya yang biasa adalah hari dimana ia akan menghabiskan seharian waktunya di kamar bermain game di PSP atau membaca buku di perpustakan.

Tetapi ketika Papa tercintanya muncul di hari minggu. Definisinya pada hari minggu akan langsung berubah. Hari minggu dengan Papa Ryouta di rumah berarti hari perang dengan Ayah _tersayang_.

"Ulang," satu kata itu meluncur garang dari mulutnya setelah hasil pertandingan shogi mereka keluar. Seijuuro menang, dia kalah. Setelah satu jam lebih beradu strategi di atas papan shogi, ayahnya itu berhasil mengalahkannya dengan kepala ringan. Sedangkan dia harus merasakan sakit kepala karena kinerja otak yang berlebihan.

Tetapi mau dikata apa? Wajar kalau dia kalah. Si kepala keluarga Akashi itu sudah berkali-kali menjuari pertandingan shogi tingkat nasional. Sedangkan dia hanya mau bermian shogi di saat-saat tertentu. Terutama di saat Kaoru dan Shou yang suka melawan perintahnya menantang main shogi. Kemampuan dan jam terjang mereka di dunia per-shogi-an jelas jauh berbeda. Seita yang baru mengenal permainan shogi tujuh tahun dan Seijuuro yang mengenal baik shogi puluhan tahun.

"Tema minggu ini: _one chance only_. Tidak akan diulang," respon Seijuuro. Seringai kemenangan bermain di bibirnya melihat raut emosi putranya yang kalah.

Bibir Seita tanpa disadiri si empunya maju beberapa senti. "Aku tidak pernah setuju dengan tema itu!" serunya jengkel sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, matanya menyipit ke arah Seijuuro yang masih menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Aku yang menuntukan temanya. Aku tidak suka dibantah." Seijuuro menjawab ringan. Pria itu tanpa segan mengambil cangkir tehnya yang masih berisi setengah kemudian meminum sampai habis. Dari sudut matanya ia memberi tatapan merendahkan pada Seita yang memasang tampang muram.

"..."

Seita diam, tidak melawan, tidak membantah. Dia menyederkan tubuhnya dengan kesal ke punggung kursi. Sepasang matanya tak lepas dari wujud si ayah yang makin dibencinya. Saat itu dia yakin, ayahnya sedang berusah untuk tidak tersenyum bangga penuh kemenangan.

.

Hari minggu untuk Seijuuro punya dua arti. Hari untuk mendingankan kepalanya dari kemelut bisnis perusahan yang makin meroket dan di saat yang bersamaan hari untuk meladeni perang dingin yang diajukan putranya hampir setiap hari. Dia selalu menghabiskan minggu-minggunya dengan cara seperti itu. Terjebak di rumah yang lebih mirip pemakaman dengan hubungan kucing-tikus antara dia dan putranya.

Luar biasa.

"Sudah selesai?" suara sopran Ryouta terdengar bersamaan dengan kemunculan si pemilik suara. Pria itu datang dengan nampan berisi kue kering dan tiga kaleng jus jeruk.

Sebuah keuntungan yang kadang menyapanya adalah ketika kekasih hatinya bisa ada di rumah, tidak terikat pekerjaan sebagai pengendara burung besi pembelah cakrawala. Seperti hari ini. Ketika si pirang itu muncul dengan senyum secerah matahari dan kue kering buatan tangan di atas nampan.

"Ya, permainan cepat," jawabnya dengan senyum tipis. Di depannya, dia tahu putranya itu mengernyit tidak suka melihat reaksinya pada si pirang dewasa.

"Oh, kukira kalian akan lama." Ryouta mendekat ke arah mereka. Pria itu lalu menepuk dan mengelus lembut puncak kepala Seita. Mengacak-acak sedikit rambut pirang yang senada dengan miliknya. "Jadi bagaimana hasilnya?"

Seijuuro tahu, bahkan tanpa perlu melihat pun dia tahu kalau wajah putranya itu makin cemberut. Satu-satunya sifat Seita yang paling dia suka. Anak itu tidak akan segan menunjukkan perasaannya kalau sedang kesal atau marah. Bukan seperti Ryouta yang dulu selalu berakting bahagia dalam keadaan apapun.

"Ayah menang," jawab putranya ketus. Si pirang cilik menyertakan sebuah death glare kilat ke arahnya sebagai bonus.

"Aku selalu menang, karena aku selalu benar." Seijuuro langsung menyahuti ucapan Seita dengan kalimat favoritnya.

Mendengar satu kalimat itu, Ryouta diam. Sebentar kemudian dia tertawa kecil. Sukses mengundang perhatian Seijuuro dan Seita ke arahnya. Tapi si pirang itu malah memasang wajah polos yang khas. "Sudah lama aku tidak dengak kalimat itu!" serunya sembari duduk di kursi yang tadi kosong.

Seita mengerjap sebentar, masih dengan muka cemberutnya. Kemudian bibirnya perlahan membuat lengkunangan tipis. "Aku senang Papa ada cuti hari ini," ujarnya. Nada rindu melekat erat dalam tiap katanya. Di sampinya, senyum Ryouta sedikit memudar, ada sesal di sana.

" _I hope so_."

Untuk Seijuuro, Hari minggu dengan Ryouta adalah hari dimana ia bisa bercengkaram bersama keluarga kesayangannya. Tanpa perlu debat dengan Seita. Tanpa perlu perang death glare. Ryouta selalu hadir jadi penengah dan penyimbang di antara mereka berdua.

Ah, satu hal lainnya yang akan selalu terjaga rapat-rapat dalam pikirannya. Hari minggu dengan Ryouta berarti hari minggu dengan malam panas di atas ranjang. Momen langka mengingat si pirang itu tidak selalu berada di rumah.

.

Hari minggu adalah hari keluarga. Untuk beberapa orang itu benar, beberapa orang lainnya mengatakan salah. Hari minggu terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan hanya dengan keluraga, begitu kata mereka yang tidak setuju.

Untuk kelurga kecil Akashi, hari minggu mereka adalah netral. Kadang mereka berkumpul sekeluarga, kadang mereka punya kegiatan masing-masing, kadang mereka berdebat, kadang mereka bertanding shogi, kadang mereka menikmati snack ringan, kadang mereka bersaing, dan kadang mereka menikmati teh sore bersama sambil melihat matahari terbenam. Mereka melakukan banyak hal di hari minggu.

Hari minggu untuk mereka selalu bervariasi, dan mereka bahagia dengan itu.


	5. Menjaga Seita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kata orang, menjaga anak itu susah-susah-gampang, tetapi memang benar begitu kok. Malahan, tidak ada kata gampangnya sama sekali. Terutama kalau yang diurus itu adalah Seita kecil dalam masa aktifnya. "SEICCHI GUNTINGNYA!" "...Terlambat Ryouta."

 

Apa yang pertama kali terlintas ketika mendengar kalimat 'Akashi Seijuuro mengurus anaknya'. Pasti muncul bayangan absurd dalam kepala untuk merealisasikan hal macam itu secara imajinatif. Makanya, Kise Ryouta –yang sekarang sudah jadi Akashi Ryouta –juga tidak bisa setuju begitu saja ketika dia terpaksa meninggalkan putranya yang baru 3 tahun dengan suaminya berduan.

"Nanti Seita kenapa-napa," ketusnya sambil cemberut.

Lagipula, salah-salah nanti, Seita kecilnya bisa berubah jadi setan kecil pembawa gunting karena suaminya tercinta. Sudah cukup satu manusia dalam rumah mereka yang tergila-gila membawa gunting dan menganut paham sadisme. Tidak perlu tambahan, apalagi kalau itu anak mereka. Ryouta tidak akan rela lahir-batin kalau sampai itu terjadi.

"Apa salahnya?" Di sisi lain, Seijuuro menjawab dengan dahi mengkerut.

 _Apa salahnya?_ pertanyaan itu mengulang di kepala si pirang. Wajahnya makin menekuk. Ryouta ingin sekali menjawab begini: karena Seicchi mustahil bisa mengurus anak. Dia punya jawabnnya. Masalahnya, untuk mengungkapkan kalimat itu, ia tidak punya nyali sebesar gunung fuji. Mana berani dia mengatakan hal begitu pada suami-nya yang almighty dan –katanya –serba bisa.

Ada juga nanti dia dihukum dua hari satu malam di atas kasur. Hiii,seram duluan jadiannya.

"Pokoknya _nggak_ bisa!" sungutnya sekali lagi, kali ini sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Mencoba bergaya angkuh dan seram tapi sayang sekali karena gagal. Seram jelas bukan gayanya. Walaupun Ryouta sudah hidup bersama si emperor Teiko lebih dari empat tahun, keseraman Seijuuro adalah satu hal yang cukup mustahil untuk ditiru secara sempurana. Dia manusia biasa bukan setan.

"Tsk," sukses membuat si emperor merah mendecih gemas. Memang apa yang harus diragukan dari dirinya yang luar biasa?

_(Jangan anggap percaya dirinya itu adalah bentuk ke-narsis-an, Akashi Seijuuro memang luar biasa. –luar biasa mengerikan)_

Ryouta kini gundah gulana, tahu jelas kalau sosok suaminya itu jelas menolak usulannya untuk membawa Seita ke bandara dan menyediakan waktu untuk Akashi bercengkrama dengan perusahaannya.

"Aku bukan _workaholic_ , Ryouta. Aku perlu waktu untuk keluargaku. Jadi jangan bertingkah seperti aku tidak mampu mengurusi **kalian** dan hanya bisa mengurusi perusahaan."

 _O_ _kay, that phrase_. Kise cemberut, bibirnya makin menekuk. Sumpah demi cucu-cicit-nya nanti, calon kakek buyut mereka ini memang luar biasa keras kepala sekaligus percaya diri berlebihan. Aomine bahkan tidak bias jadi tandingannya.

"Aku saja yang jaga Seita hari ini, di bandara aku bisa minta tolong pada Takao-kun," balasnya tidak mau kalah.

Tapi bukan Akashi Seijuuro namanya kalau mau mengalah. Dia selalu benar dan selalu menang, sepele apapun masalah itu. "Takao itu ceroboh dan teledor dalam hal mengurus anak, Ryouta. Kau pikir kenapa sampai Shintaro menyewa jasa pengasuh anak."

Si pirang menghela nafas, tapi tetap, dia juga tidak mau mengalah kalau masalah Seita. Hal-hal yang nanti di masa depan bisa mempengaruhi perkembangan putranya tercinta itu, tidak mungkin ia biarkan begitu saja. "Aku bisa minta tolong temanku yang lain! Pramugari yang sedang tidak tugas banyak kok. Dan mereka pasti mampu dan punya kualitas untuk menjaga anak kecil," argumennya.

Argumen penarik pelatuk yang membuat sang suami mendengus kesal. Urat kepalanya berdenyut pelan. "Oh jadi begitu, menurutmu mereka lebih pantas menjaga Seita daripada aku yang ayahnya?"

"Iy-" andaikan aura diktator itu tidak tiba-tiba menguar. Ryouta ingin sekali menganggukkan kepalanya mantap dan mengatakan 'Iya' dengan suara lantang. Namun, nyalinya ciut begitu berhadapan dengan Seijuuro yang mulai berubah ke mode setannya.

Si pilot muda itu menelan ludah pelan. "Er- bukan begitu..." katanya cepat-cepat, tanggannya bergerak kelabakan di depan wajah manisnya.

Sesungging seringai kecil muncul perlahan di atas wajah Akashi Seijuuro. "Kalau begitu, percakapan ini selesai. Aku yang menjaga Seita hari ini."

"Tapi-"

"Atau kau mau aku yang _menjagamu_ dikamar 24/7?"

Warna di wajah si pirang langsung hilang mendadak, pias. "Okay..." katanya menurut. Lebih baik daripada terancam tidak bisa jalan dengan benar untuk seminggu ke depan.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam berpamitan dengan putranya. Well, ini berlebihan. Tapi jujur Ryouta banar-benar tidak rela untuk melepas Seita berdua dengan si ayah untuk beberapa waktu ke depan –dalam kurun 12 jam ke depan tanpa pengawasannya.

"Sei-kun jadi anak baik ya?" katanya sambil menepuk kepala Seita dalam gendongan Akashi. Balita kecil berpipi gembul berhelai pirang yang menggemaskan itu mengangguk kecil dengan sebelah mata menutup ketika Kise menepuk kepalanya.

Bocah mungil dalam gendongan Seijuuro itu tersenyum lebar lalu melambai pada Ryouta, "Pai-pai 'papa!" ujarnya manis. Sukses membuat si pirang dewasa lupa diri dan memeluk si kecil itu erat.

"Pulang tepat waktu," kata Seijuuro padanya. Yang berarti, si emperor tidak terima toleransi waktu keterlambatan satu detik pun.

" _Don't worry~ I'll get home on time like usual_." Ryouta tersenyum lebar, dia ahli dalam masalah pulang tepat waktu. Walaupun nadanya main-main dan secara harfiah dia sedang bermain dengan Seita, dia tahu kemampuannya.

Seijuuro hanya mengangguk, menatap penampilan kekasih hati-nya dari atas sampai bawah, lalu menggedikan dagu. "Berangkat," ujarnya –perintahnya –dalam satu kata singkat.

Dan Ryouta cuma bisa nyengir salah tingkah karena masih belum rela melepas putra tercintanya.

.

.

Rumah sepi, seorang batita di sampingnya dan dua bundel dokumen yang perlu diurus terposisikan di sebelah laptop yang menampilkan matriks perusahan untuk setengah tahun ke depan. Akashi memperhatikan keseluruhan hal itu lekat. Ini hari tenang yang tidak biasa di bulan sibuk pembukaan tahun.

"A-yahh." Anaknya yang masih berumur tiga tahun memanggil terbata, pipi gembulnya terlihat imut dengan permukaan yang memerah khas kulit balita. Dipanggil begitu, Seijuuro refleks menengok dan tanpa sadar tersenyum ketika Seita tertawa kecil dan menutup wajahnya, ingin bermain ciluk-baa. Batita kecil yang menyandang gelar putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Yahh! Baaa!" Serunya, melempar dua tangannya ke atas tinggi-tinggi lalu terpingkal manis ketika si ayah tertawa kecil dan mengusap mahkota pirangnya lembut. Seijuuro tersenyum lalu mencium pipi si bocah sayang ketika Seita melihatnya dengan dua bola mata penasaran yang mampu melelehkan siapa saja, sangat mirip milik Ryouta.

"Tunggu sebentar hm? Ayah harus memeriksa beberapa dokumen dulu." Setelah mengatakan itu, si kepala keluarga yang kini hanya ditinggal berdua bersama bayi berumur tiga tahun itu kembali melirik dokumen di atas meja. Dibaliknya tiap lembar perlahan-lahan, dibaca secara detail, baru diberinya cap nama.

Si kecil yang mendengar itu mengangguk menurut, pun dia belum terlalu paham apa yang dimaksud ayahnya,bocah manis itu menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. Dia seakan penasaran pada apa yang dibaca oleh Seijuuro, sampai-sampai akhirnya dia berbaring miring di sofa karena tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. Membuat bunyi 'tud' kecil yang tidak disadari sang ayah. Seita terkikik pelan, menemukan kesenangan baru lalu mulai berguling ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil memegang dua kakinya ke atas. Tawanya makin lepas dan riang.

Seijuuro yang sedang fokus pada dokumennya hanya melirik sebentar dan tersenyum ketika Seita sepertinya punya keasyikan sendiri yang akan membuatnya sibuk untuk beberapa saat. Sayangnya yang tidak diketahui pria itu adalah, Seita terlalu penasaran pada segala hal.

Dari pose amannya, bocah pirang itu menekuk badannya jadi bola lalu menggelinding ke arah luar sofa, lupa kalau tempat empuk itu bukan kamar tidurnya yang luas sehingga dia jatuh telak ke lantai. Otamatis si kecil itu mengaduh sakit dan hampir mau menangis ketika kepalanya yang harus dicium lantai duluan.

"Ayahh- 'eita jatuh…" rengeknya pelan sembari berdiri dan menarik lembut celana Seijuuro.

Pria muda itu mengerjap sebentar ketika melihat Seita yang memegangi kepalanya. Entah kenapa, bukannya menolong, Seijuuro malah terkekeh lalu meniup puncak kepala si pirang kecil. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya. Bundel pertama yang baru selesai dibaca ditaruh di atas map warna-warni di samping lain si laptop silver.

Sepertinya mustahil untuk meninggalkan si cilik Seita tanpa pengawasan, jadi si emperor mengangkat bocah yang masih cemberut itu ke pangkuannya. "Aish, ayah harus bagaimana kalau kau hanya suka cemberut seperti papa-mu?" ujarnya bercanda, mencium mahkota si pirang mini ketika Seita mengusap wajah sedihnya ke baju.

"Mau guling-guling." Jawabnya polos, suara khas balita yang masih cadel jadi pelangkap keimutannya. "Kepala miring-miring," lanjutnya, memperaktekan bagaimana dia memiringkan kepalanya sampai hampir jatuh kalau saja Seijuuro tidak menyanggah bocah cilik itu.

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar, Seijuuro kadang bertanya, kenapa Seita bisa jadi berkali-kali lebih manis daripada Ryouta meskipun bocah tiga tahun ini tidak semanja papa-nya. Selain pintar meniru (mengingat gerakan memiringkan kepala itu adalah bagaimana caranya membaca lembaran dokumen tadi), Seita tahu sekali bagaimana membuat sesuatu jadi hal menyenangkan untuknya.

Sebuah tawa lepas mengikuti helaan nafas Seijuuro, tentu saja dari Seita yang memiringkan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan dan disanggah oleh si ayah lagi. Mau tidak mau, hal tersebut membuat Seijuuro kembali tertawa kecil. Dia berdiri sambil menggendong Seita, mengusap hidungnya pada milik putranya.

Si emperor itu tersenyum puas ketika si kecil tertawa ringan dan memeluk lehernya. "'eita sayang ayah!"

Dalam hati, Seijuuro membuat note untuk memamerkan ini pada Ryouta. Dia terbukti sangat mampu untuk menjaga putranya.

'Tak'

Tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, senyum Seijuuro berubah datar. Secara tidak terduga, sepatu yang dipakai Seita lepas dan mengenai gelas air putih di dekat bundel dokumen yang belum dibacanya sampai airnya tumpah persis kearah dokumen penting itu. Dan entah kenapa, si piring mini yang melihat itu malah terpingkal, menggoyangkan kakinya lebih bersemangat mencoba melepas sepatu lainnya yang belum lepas.

"Yah! Goll!"

Perempatan jalan tipis langsung muncul dipelipis sang ayah.

.

.

Tembakan ke dua, hampir mengenai laptop, Seijuuro dengan cekatan menangkap sepatu Seita duluan sebelum terbang ke arah laptopnya. Sadar kalau si bocah itu ternyata sudah membidik.

' _Sabar_ ' katanya dalam hati, mendudukan si batita di atas sofa lagi. Sepasang sepatu diletakan di sebelahnya. Si merah dewasa tanpa banyak bicara langsung membenahi kekacauan yang terlihat sangat menyenangkan untuk Seita. Anak itu tersenyum puas di atas tempat duduknya.

Setelah mengamankan laptop dan sisa dokumen lain ke dalam laci, Seijuuro membuang dokumen yang sudah basah ke tempat sampah. "Seita tidak boleh melakukan itu, ok?" sembari duduk di samping si putra, ia menasehati dan menepuk kepala Seita lembut. Bagaimanapun dia tidak memberi toleransi pada kesalahan, Seita hanyalah batita kecil yang masih belajar tentang dunia. Wajar ketika ada ketidaksengajaan menyebalkan yang terjadi.

Dua bola mata emas itu mengkilap penasaran pada ucapan ayahnya, Seita mengangguk. "Nakal?" katanya menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. Jujur, reaksi polos dari mahluk kecil di depannya itu malah membuat Seijuuro bingung berkata. Akhirnya dia menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"Bukan," digelengkan kepalanya sekali, "tidak baik." Terusnya lalu mengacak lembut helai halus si putra. Seita menggangguk lagi lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

Salah satu tangan kecil itu memegang lengan baju Seijuuro. "Ayah, ayo main!" ajaknya riang.

Menolak Ryouta dan puppy-eyes-nya adalah hal yang mudah, Seijuuro mulai terbiasa ketika si pirang itu merengek. Tapi kalau kasusnya adalah Seita, dia bahkan tidak sadar ketika tangannya refleks merangkul si kecil itu. "Seita mau main apa?" seperti di sihir oleh kepolosan Seita, dia hanya menurut.

Bocah kecil itu terdiam sebentar kemudian bertepuk tangan riang, "petak umpet!" serunya. "Ayah jaga!" katanya sederhana. Dia mengangkat sepuluh jarinya di depan wajah Seijuuro, "hitung sampai s'puluh!" angguknya ringan.

"Okay, ayah akan hitung sampai sepuluh. Bersembunyilah yang jauh hm?"

Setelah menyunggingkan senyum percaya diri, si kepala keluarga Akashi menurunkan putranya. Bersiap menghitung satu sampai sepuluh. "Mulai ya," pria itu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa, "satu," jeda, "lima."

"Ayah, habis satu, dua," koreksi Seita dengan suara cemprengnya yang terdengar agak jauh, menandakan bahwa si kecil itu sudah mulai bersembunyi. Seijuuro mengulang hitungannya dari satu ke sepuluh secara berurut. Dalam hati, ia bangga karena tanpa diajari secara intensif, Seita adalah seorang pembelajar cepat dan secara natural punya otak yang cerdas. Otak cerdas yang seringkali mempermudahnya dan Ryouta dalam banyak hal.

"Sepuluh!" Seijuuro menyerukan angka terakhir lalu melihat ke sekitar. Ruangan benar-benar hening dan sepi, tidak kelihatan apapun dan tidak ada yang kelihatan berantakan. Pria itu mulai mencari di bawah meja dan lemari-lemari kecil yang menjadi penghias ruangan.

Nihil.

Beralih dari ruang kerjanya, Seijuuro pergi ke dapur. Ada bekas cemilan di bawah lemari pendingin. Tapi apa mungkin putranya itu bersembunyi di dalam lemari pendingan?

Pintu kulkas di buka, kosong. Matanya menerawang ke sekitar ruangan, di kabinet dapur? Semua tempat yang mungkin untuk bersembunyi dicarinya. Di kolong meja makan, lemari kaca, di bawah sofa, tumpukan baju, bahkan di dalam mesin cuci. Setelah dua puluh menit pencarian, Seijuuro tidak menemukan Seita dimanapun.

Digunakannyalah senjata rahasaia,Tetsuya Si Penakluk Anak-Anak. Walaupun title tersebut masih dipertanyakan oleh beberapa anggota _Generation of Miracle_ terutama Daiki. Namun, apalah yang bisa dikata ketika memang Tetsuya adalah idola anak-anak di TK tempatnya mengajar.

Ada bunyi sambung untuk beberapa detik sebelum telpon di angkat. Tanpa basa-basi, Seijuuro langsung mengutarakan kebutuhannya pada si biru muda di sebrang telpon.

"Hallo, Tetsuya. Selain ruang tamu, kamar tidur, kamar mandi, ruang makan, dan dapur, dimana kemungkinan bocah umur tiga tahun akan bersembunyi?"

Ada hening sejenak, tak lama kemudian, jawaban yang datang sedikit dibumbui kekhawairan _"Memangnya kenapa Akashi-kun?"_

"Aku sedang main petak umpet dengan Seita." Jawabnya singkat.

Hening lainnya, dan Seijuuro mulai terganggu, _"Ryouta-kun sedang tidak di rumah?"_ dan makin terganggu. Dia dan Seita akan baik-baik saja tanpa Ryouta untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

"Kau bisa lebih membantu kalau kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

" _Ah, maaf Akashi-ku, aku hanya khawatir. Kalau Seita, sudah coba di gudang?"_

Hening kini datang dari si emperor. Gudang. Wow. Dia tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya si kecil itu sampai masuk gudang. Tapi hal itu patut dicoba.

"Ok, thanks." Ujarnya menutup percakapan. Setelah menaruh handphone-nya dalam saku, Seijuuro kembali melakukan penelusurannya ke gudang.

Persis di depan pintu, ada coretan khas anak-anak, gambar matahari kuning besar lengkap dengan sulur cahayanya. Pelan-pelan dia melangkah masuk ke dalam gudang, berharap Seita benar-benar ada di sana. Setelah menyalakan lampu, Seijuuro melihat sekeliling dengan kening berkerut, tidak ada wujud pirang Seita sama sekali. Jadi, dia mulai mengintip dan mengangkat beberapa barang yang mungkin mennutupi kolong-kolong tempat Seita bersembunyi. Sesekali dia bersin dan menhempaskan debu di bahu, setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, sang ayah mulai yakin kalau putranya tidak bersembunyi di sana.

Dia keluar dari gudang, bersin-bersin sebentar dan mulai gerah dan gemas. "Dimana anak itu?"

Antara takjub dan kesal karena belum menemukan buruannya, pria itu kembali menyusuri rumah lalu ke taman belakang. Bagain belakang rumah mereka punya konstruksi paduan jepang dan eropa dengan sebauh ruang tatami megah yang nyaman untuk dibuat guling-guling serta paviliun di tengah taman yang nyaman untuk dipakai menikmati senja.

"Seita!" panggilnya nyaring, mulai khawatir kalau sang putra semata wayangnya kenapa-napa. Tidak ada jawaban datang menggema, jadi Seijuuro kembali mencari. Dia pergi ke paviliun, melihat bawah kolong meja, nol. Dia mengintip ke tempat bersantai, mengecek bagian dalam lemari, juga nol.

Akhirnya, Seijuuro mulai menyisir taman, menyisir semak-semak dan saat itulah, terdengar kikikan khas si kecil. Seita yang belum memakai sepatunya lagi berlari dengan kaus kaki kotor dari jalan semak yang agak berlumpur ke teras terbuka menuju ruang tatami.

"Yah! Tangkap 'eita!" katanya tertawa riang yang ditanggapi horror oleh Seijuuro. Tanpa banyak omong, dia langsung berlari ke arah si kecil dan menangkap mahluk gesit itu sebelum sampai menginjak lantai kayu dan lebih parah tataminya. Bersyukur dia mantan athlete basket, kecepatan kakinya benar-benar berguna.

Seita yang ditangkap oleh ayahnya tertawa riang lalu menempelkan dua tangannya yang sengaja dilumpuri ke wajah si ayah. "Ayah kena!" pekiknya kegirangan.

Seijuuro yang sudah was-was dengan Seita yang sangat sulit ditemukan hanya tersenyum masam ketika wajahnya dibelepoti lumpur oleh sang anak.

"Kenapa sembunyi jauh-jauh?" tanyanya, mengelap bekas tanah lengket di wajahnya dengan belakang tangan. Pun itu percuma, Seita langsung menggambar cap tangan baru di pipinya.

"Ayah bilang, sembunyi jauh!" jawabnya menganguk senang, lalu dia mengelap tangannya ke pakaian Seijuuro, dan pakaiannya. "Tangan 'eita bersih yah!" seru anak itu bahagia.

Seijuuro hanya tersenyum kesal. Anak dalam rangkulannya itu memang cerdas, dan itu juga menyusahkan, sungguh, dan jangan lupa menyebalkan.

.

.

Tepat menjelang jam tiga sore, Seijuuro memandikan Seita setelah membenahi kekacauan yang dibuat putranya. Setelah main petak umpet, si kecil itu kemudian mencoba main kejar-kejaran dengannya, sungguh menguji kesabaran. Akibatnya, lantai belepotan tanah, dan Seijuuro akhirnya membuat si kecil itu membersihkan kekacauan yang sudah terjadi bersama.

Walaupun pada akhirnya, Seita hanya bermain air dengan pel saat mereka mengelap lantai. Si ayah yang sempat kesal cukup terhibur dengan tingkah laku polos Seita. Anak itu beberapa kali terpeleset dan mencoba mendorongnya supaya terpeleset juga. Jarang sekali Seijuuro bisa merasakan kesenangan seperti itu.

"Yah, makan yuk," ajak Seita dengan wajah polosnya ketika si ayah memaikan baju. Kaos merah yang sedikit kebesaran bergambar beruang jadi fashion si kecil kala itu. Seijuuro mengangguk lalu membenahi rambut Seita. Pria itu sudah rapi dengan kaos abu-abu panjang dan jeans.

"Seita mau makan apa?" Setelah selesai merapikan tatanan rambut Seita. Akashi duduk di samping putranya sambil tersenyum.

Tidak heran ketika Satsuki selalu _fangirling_ ketika main ke rumah mereka dan bertemu Seita. Bocah tiga tahun ini memang sangat menggemaskan kalau dilihat, "Omelet dan sup tofu!" Si cilik itu berseru cepat.

Seijuuro mengangguk lalu mencium pipi gembul Seita. Digandengnya anak itu ke arah dapur. Dia juga kebetulan lapar, siapa yang tidak akan lelah kalau harus main kejar-kejaran dengan putranya ini? Anak kecil yang tidak kenal lelah.

Begitu sampai di dapur, dia mendudukan Seita di atas _stool_ kemudian mulai membuat makanan yang diinginkan Seita. Para pelayan di rumah memang selalu diliburkan kalau Seijuuro libur, jadilah dia yang memasak hari ini. Kepala keluarga Akashi itu lebih memilih untuk memusatkan waktunya bercengkrama dengan keluarga. Terutama Seita yang jarang ia temui ketika hari sibuk. Biasanya ketika pulang dari kantor atau meeting, si kecil itu lebih sering sudah tidur sambil menemani Ryouta menunggunya di ruang keluarga.

Setelah membuat omelet dan sup tofu untuk dua orang, Seijuuro menyajikan makanan tersebut di atas counter, persis di depan tempat seharusnya Seita berada. Anak itu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Seijuuro melihat ke sekitar, dan si kecil itu muncul lagi lengkap dengan apron kecil yang menutupi bagain tubuhnya. "Omelet!" anak itu berseru girang dan memeluk kaki sang ayah.

Ada helaan nafas lega dari sisi si merah dewasa ketika Seita muncul tanpa ulah. Diangkatnya Seita kembali ke atas tempat duduk, dan mereka mulai makan. Seita menikmati soup-nya dengan wajah sumeringah.

"Enak?" Tanya si ayah perhatian, menyuap sup tofu dari mangkok ke mulutnya.

Seita mengangguk ringan, "Enak!" ujarnya bahagia lalu menyeruput kuah tofu. Mereka makan dalam diam untuk beberapa menit, sampai terdengar telpon dari saku Seijuuro. Pria itu langsung mengangkat pangilan yang diterimanya.

Sebuah panggilan dari rekan bisnis, ternyata. Setelah mengelus puncak kepala Seita, dia melihat si kecil. "Seita diam sebentar di sini. Ayah ada telpon." Seita mengangguk polos lalu dengan agak canggung mencoba memotong omelet dengan garpu.

Seijuuro kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan selembar kertas di tangan, dia menggumam rendah menanggapi pembicaraan lawan bisnisnya. Seita di lain sisi, masih sibuk memotong dan memakan si omelet yang kini tinggal setengah. Soup tofu di mangkuk sudah habis. Tapi sepertinya, bocak cilik itu tidak suka ketika diabaikan.

"Yah, makan." Rengeknya pada Seijuuro yang sudah duduk di samping, menarik baju si ayah agak keras supaya diperhatikan. Tapi Seijuuro yang terlanjur terlalu fokus seperti membisukan hal-hal disekitarnya mendadak. Seita yang sudah cemberut mengambil potongan krayon dari sakunya dan dimasukan ke dalam sup tofu si ayah.

"Yah… makanan ayah ada hitam-hitam." Katanya polos ketika Seijuuro selesai menelpon. Ayah muda tersebut menatap datar potongan benda hitam yang ada dalam sup tofunya. Muncul tiba-tiba dengan sangat ajaib. Dia mengusap wajahnya pelan dan melirik Seita yang hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis.

Tanpa banyak bicara, pria itu membuat semangkuk miso baru dan menyuapi Seita kali ini. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik si kecil lekat supaya batita itu tidak bertingkah macam-macam. Seita yang diperhatikan sepenuhnya oleh sang ayah tersenyum lebar dan memakan sup miso dan omeletnya dengan bahagia, menggoyangkan kaki-kaki kecilnya ringan.

.

.

Selesai makan, Seijuuro memilih menemani Seita untuk main di dalam kamarnya. Mereka menggambar dan menyusun balok lalu bermain lempar bola. Puas bermain, mereka belajar membaca dan berhitung kemudian bermain puzzle. Semuanya berjalan mulus, sampai kemudian ada panggilan lain datang. Kali ini dari Shintarou. Seijuuro yang sedang tidak ingin menangapi panggilan apapun kalau tidak terlalu penting langsung menutup panggilan dari si hijau penggila astrology itu dan kembali bermain dengan Seita. Mereka kembali latihan menggambar.

Menggambar huruf, sederhananya membuat kaligrafi. Hanya saja dengan krayon dan pensil warna.

Pria itu meletakan ponsel pintarnya di atas meja. Kembali fokus pada Seita dan karya yang sedang mereka buat.

Tapi, kebahagian mereka sepertinya tidak berlangsung lama karena Shintaro tidak kenal lelah untuk menghubungi dirinya.

"Apa?" ujarnya dingin ketika si hijau memangilnya keras diujung sambungan. Matanya walaupun begitu tertuju pada Seita yang sedang sibuk mecoret-coret buku gambarnya. Sesekali putranya itu menunjukan hasil gambar di kertas dengan senyum lebar.

Seijuuro yang setengah mendengar perkataan si hijau hanya ber'hm' ria sampai kemudian rentetan histeria terdengar.

" _Memang kau bisa menjaga Seita? Amankan? Putramu itu masih hidupkan-"_ Suara Shintarou.

" _Oi, Akashi, Seita masih hidupkan? Dia tidak diculik kan? Kau tahu cara jaga anakkan?"_ Lalu suara Kagami Taiga.

" _Seijuuro-kun? Seita sudah ketemukan? Apa aku perlu ke rumah mu? Dai-chan-"_ dan Satsuki.

" _Akashi-san, tolong jangan terlantarkan putra-"_ dan entah siapa, Seijuuro tidak peduli lagi. Dia merasa sangat direndahkan seketika. Sukses mengundang jiwa sadisnya keluar ketika tanpa sadar ada bunyi cekrik dari gunting merah yang sekarang sudah keluar dari kantungnya.

' _Sialan'_ batinnya memaki, ditaruhnya handphone putih tersebut di atas meja, hampir saja ia menusuk handphone tak berdosa itu kalau Seita tidak buka mulut.

"Ayah… gunting!" pekik si kecil.

Seijuro langsung sadar kalau dia tidak boleh mengeluarkan gunting sembarangan di depan Seita karena Ryouta bisa ngomel seharian penuh padanya. Setelah mengirim pesan singkat pada Shintarou yang langsung menghentikan panggilan tak jelas itu. Dia kembali duduk di samping Seita dan menemani si kecil itu menggambar.

Handphone di samping gunting merah itu harus bersyukur karena dia tidak jadi dibunuh.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Mendekati jam tujuh malam, sosok si pirang dewasa masuk ke rumah dengan wajah lelah. Pun begitu, senyumnya tersungging lebar ketika Seijuuro yang sedang duduk di sofa dengan Seita jadi hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika masuk rumah.

Seita langsung berlari ke arah Ryouta dan ditangkap langsung oleh si pirang ke dalam gendongannya. "Sei-chan sudah makan? Ayah nakal tidak?" tanyanya gemas, mengusap hidungnya pada milik si batita yang terkikik geli. Seijuuro hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh renyah.

"'eita sayang ayah!" jawab si kecil itu girang. Ryouta tertawa kecil lalu duduk di samping Seijuuro.

"Well, sepertinya aku memang tidak perlu meragukan Seicchi," ungkap Ryouta yang masih sibuk memeluk Seita dalam dekapannya. Seijuuro yang melihat pemandangan itu tersenyum simple lalu mengusap sayang rambut pirang Ryouta yang senada dengan milik Seita.

Mereka lalu beranjak dari ruang keluarga. Ryout membawa Seita ke kamarnya untuk ditinggal sebentar di sana sementara dia ganti baju dan melepas rindu pada Seijuuro.

"Tadi Tetsuyacchi menelpon, tapi begitu ku telpon balik, dia bilang salah sambung. Padahal jelas-jelas dia memang ingin menelpon. 20 misscall." Di tengah sesi ganti bajunya, pria pirang itu melapor pada sang suami yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Kelihatan lelah, pun dia tidak menunjukannya secara kentara.

Pernyataan itu hanya ditanggapi oleh gumaman rendah setengah mengantuk. Ryouta terkekeh pelan dan menyisir helai rambut Seijuuro perlahan. "Kelelahan menjaga Seita?" tanyanya ringan.

Orb merah milik Seijuuro terbuka sedikit, dia mendengus dan tersenyum setelahnya. Mendapat tanggapan seperti itu, Ryouta tertawa ringan lalu menyamankan diri sambil memeluk Seijuuro. " _Seem like you got a good day though._ " Gumamanya dengan senyum ringan. Merasa lebih lega karena putra dan rumah mereka masih utuh dan selamat ketika dia pulang.

Seijuuro tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Ryouta. "Ini hari yang menyenangkan memang." Kalau tidak mengungkit bagaimana Seita membuatnya keliling seluruh rumah untuk petak umpet dan kejar-kejaran dan membuatnya masak dua kali. Seita benar-benar anak yang manis dan Seijuuro merasa beruntung karena putra tunggalnya itu punya otak yang cemerlang.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat dalam keadaan seperti itu, menikmati kehangatan masing-masing sampai akhirnya Ryouta berdiri dan merengangkan badanya. Pegal setelah empat kali penerbangan lokal.

"Seicchi mau makan apa?" tanyanya, bersiap keluar kamar. Seijuuro masih malas bergerak dari kasur. Terbiasa menghabiskan waktu duduk menghadapi klien, kejar-kejaran dengan Seita membuat punggungnya tegang dan agak kaku. Mungkin dia harus kembali rutin bermain basket dengan Ryouta di akhir pekan.

"Aku mau nasi goreng saja," ujarnya, beberapa detik kemudian menguap. Ryouta tertwa pelan lalu mengangguk, dia keluar menuju kamar Seita sambil bersiul riang.

Kamar batita kesayangannya itu ada di ujung lorong, kamar tidur paling besar di rumah. Setengah ruangan untuk tempat gerak kreatif si kecil, setengahnya lagi adalah tempat tidur dan papan belajar. Tempat Seita menempel hasil gambar atau menulis apapun yang disukainya. Bocah tiga tahun itu sangat aktif, dan sosok polosnya adalah _energy booster_ utama kalau dia sedang kelelahan dan Seijuuro sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Ryouta mendorong pintu ke kamar Seita pelan-pelan supaya si cilik Akashi itu tidak kaget. Dia bisa lihat Seita sedang fokus dengan sesuatu, salah satu tangannya mengenggam handphone silver seperti milik si ayah -atau mungkin, itu memang milik Seijuro.

' _Bukannya itu milik Seicchi?'_ batinnya penesaran. Lalu rasa penasaran itu langsung berubah was-was ketika ponsel itu bergetar dan berdering di tangan Seita. Ryouta menengokan kepalanya keluar.

"Seicchi! Handphone mu ketinggalaan di kamar Seichan ya?" ujarnya setengah berteriak, masih mengawasi Seita yang memperhatikan handphone itu dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Pada awalnya Ryouta menatap hal itu dengan wajah biasa, sampai kemudian si merah mengkilap yang menybabkan mimpi buruk untuk banyak orang muncul di tangan kecil Seita dan putranya itu mulai mengayunkan si merah keras-keras ke arah bawah.

"SEICCHI GUNTINGMU!"

Ryouta panik, langsung lari masuk ke dalam kamar berusaha menghentikan gerakan tangan Seita.

'PRAK'

Sayang sekali, terlambat. Berita duka harus tersiarkan, telah tewas sebuah handphone pintar terbaru seharga puluhan dollar yang baru dibeli Akashi Seijuuro sebulan lalu. Ryouta mengernyit nyeri melihat layar depannya yang retak karena tertusuk ujung tajam gunting setia suaminya.

"…. Terlambat-" dan itulah satu kata yang sanggup diucapkan si ayah yang kini muncul di pintu dan langsung menjedotkan dahinya sekali ke bagan pintu.

Seita yang sadar kalau papa dana ayahnya ada di sana tersenyum lebar dan mengayunkan dua benda itu tanpa dosa. "Yah! Pa! tidak beri'ik!" serunya girang, tanpa perlawanan memberikan gunting merah itu pada Ryouta bersama handphone yang kini sudah tidak hidup lagi.

Seijuuro tersenyum masam dan Ryouta menghela nafas pasrah melihat benda di tangannya. Diliriknya Seijuuro yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan mata memicing. Seijuuro mengangkat sebelah tangan ke atas sebelum Ryouta mulai mengomel.

"Aku bisa jelaskan."

.

.

Makan malam terasa sangat damai setelah penjelasan detail yang terpaksa Seijuuro paparkan. Pada akhirnya, si pirang itu malah terpingkal keras ketika suaminya menekankan kata tidak bisa diam sambil menjelaskan bagaimana harinya ketika menjaga Seita. Ryouta akhirnya hanya nyengir merasa bersalah begitu diberi _deathglare_ oleh Seijuuro yang melipat tangan kesal.

"Iya maaf aku tertawa, tapi jangan bawa gunting dekat-dekat dengan Seichan." Ujarnya cemberut. "Bahaya, dia bisa melukai dirinya sendiri." Tambahnya ketika Seijuuro menaikan sebelah alis tidak setuju. Seita sedang duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Seijuuro akhirnya mengangguk. Dia menepuk mahkota pirang si kecil lembut. "Gunting berbahaya, okay?" jelasnya. Seita mengangguk, dia tersenyum manis lalu membuka lebar tangannya ke arah si ayah. "Gendong yahh~"

Seita pindah ke dalam dekapan si emperor sementara papanya masih menghujani si ayah dengan pertanyaan. "Handphonemu bagaimana? Datanya?" pria pirang itu bertanya khawatir.

"Aku punya satu lagi." Seijuuro tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Seita. "Tidak perlu khawatir," jawabnya tenang sembari mengusap helai pirang Ryouta.

Si pirang dewasa menghela nafas pelan lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo tidur sekarang?" dia ikut tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Seita. Bocah itu mengangguk senang.

"Bed time story! Nagaa!" pekiknya senang dengan bahasa cadel khas anak-anak. Ryouta dan Seijuuro sama-sama tertawa renyah menanggapi betapa bersemangatnya putra mereka.

.

.

"Setelah sang naga berhasil dikalahkan, negri itu kembali menjadi makmur." Buku cerita dipangkuannya ditutup pelan-pelan, Seijuuro melirik ke sisi kirinya dimana Seita dan Ryouta berbaring. Mereka berdua sudah terlelap jauh dalam alam mimpi dengan nafas teratur yang terlihat sangat tenang.

Tanpa sadar, sudut-sudut bibir Seijuuro terangkat membuat sebuah senyuman lebar nan tulus yang hampir tidak pernah keliahatan, dikecupnya masing-masing puncak kepala dua orang terkasihnya itu. Harta karun yang tidak berbanding dengan semua asset dan uang yang dimilikinya sejak kecil.

Seijuuro lalu mengangkat selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dan ikut terlelap.

 


	6. Home

_From : Seicchi_

_Sub : -_

_Aku baru selesai makan malam dengan beberapa rekan,_

_Jangan lupa makan malam di sana, Ryouta._

_Perbaiki pola makanmu selama kau libur di rumah._

* * *

Ada sebuah senyum yang melengkung lebar di bibir si pirang ketika pesan itu menyelinap masuk ke dalam mailbox-nya. Ryouta merebahkan punggung di atas kasur empuk di kamar dan mengetik balasan pesan itu kilat.

* * *

_To : Seicchi_

_Sub : Re : -_

_Ne~ \\((^o^))/_

_Seicchi jangan lupa istirahat juga! Tadi aku sudah makan malam dengan Seita kok_

_Good luck with your works, I love you, I wuv chu and miss chu hehe xD_

_Oh, tadi Seita sempat menanyakanmu, sepertinya dia merindukanmu juga._

* * *

Setelah selesai, tombol 'kirim' ditekan, senyum di wajah pria pertangahan tiga puluh tahun itu terbentuk sempurna. Seperti bulan sabit yang melengkun dan menggantung indah di tengah gelap malam. Tanda tanda centang membubuhi pesan yang baru dikirimnya.

Dia lalu melihat ke langit-langit putih di atas wajahnya, lalu ke arah dinding berwarna coklat muda di samping kirinya. Kemudian, dua mata emasnya jatuh ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. Ryouta mendesah pelan. Biasanya, ada Seijuuro yang berbaring di tempat itu dan membelai rambutnya sebelum mereka tidur. Kadang, hanya membicarakan beberapa hal berkaitan pekerjaan, atau Seita. Ada kalanya mereka berdua akan berdebat tentang beberapa hal, perseteruan rumah tangga yang cukup waja.

Ryouta menarik bantal yang selalu jadi tempat istiraht kepala si kekasih, memeluk benda itu ke dekapannya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dan menghirup aroma kayu manis yang bersemayam di kain bantal. Aroma khas Akashi Seijuuro yang bermil-mil jauh darinya untuk saat ini. Si pirang menarik nafas sekali lagi untuk melepas rindu yang tidak bisa terungkap kata.

Pun dia sudah mengatakan rasa kangennya pada si pemilik emperor eyes itu, rindu yang kini menggelayutinya tidak terbantahkan. Ryouta merindukan pria merah itu, si kaisar yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya berderu hangat dalam keadaan apapun. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak keberangkatannya ke Amerika untuk urusan bisnis.

_Tring!_

Sebuah pesan masuk, senyum kembali menempati bibirnya. Ryouta membuka pesan itu tanpa perlu melihat pengirimnya.

* * *

_From : Seicchi_

_Sub : Seita_

_Seita… bilang padanya, jangan terlalu bahagia._

_Aku sudah pulang dua hari lagi._

_Ada yang harus kukerjakan sekarang, tidurlah duluan._

_Aku juga mencintaimu._

* * *

Sebuah tawa kecil menyelip ringan lewat dua bibir yang melengkungkan senyum. Terdengar renyah dan lepas, reasksi pertama saat Ryouta selesai membaca kaliamat pembuka dari pesan itu. Bukan rahasia pribadi lagi kalau putra dan suaminya itu selalu berselisih dalam apapun. Terutama prihal perhatiannya, yang menurut si pirang jadi sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Dan rasanya luar biasa bahagia. Diperebutkan dua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya. Terlepas dari hal itu, hal yang membuatnya terikik geli adalah bahwa dua manusia itu sangat peduli pada satu sama lain.

 _Ah,_ Ryouta bangkit dari posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk. Dia jadi ingat sesuatu memikirkan Seijuuro dan Seita. Matanya bergerak ala parabola untuk menelusuri seluruh isi kamar. Berhenti di lemari kecil dekat tv LCD besar yang ada kurang lebih dua meter dari tempat tidur. Ryouta berjongkok dan mulai mencari benda yang berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Dia menemukan benda itu.

Sebuah kotak CD berwarna emas yang bertuliskan:

**Akashi Seita**

**3** **rd** **Birthday**

Ryouta menatap kotak CD itu dalam diam untuk sesaat sebelum terkekeh sebentar. Dia berdiri dan keluar dari kamar menenteng benda kotak yang mengamankan piringan silver di dalamnya ke ruang keluarga. Ada paket lengkap _home theater_ dilengkapi dengan stereo yang mencukupi, dan ruang keluarga juga dekat dengan dapur. Dia kebetulan lapar.

Setelah mengambil setoples biskuit untuk menemani tontonan malamnya. Ryouta langsung menyetel kepingan CD tersebut. Kepingan silver ditaruh di atas slot DVD lalu didorong masuk. Tombol play di remote kemudian ditekan begitu ia sudah menyamankan diri di atas sofa. Begitu tombol play di mulai, rambut pirangnya adalah yang pertama kali muncul.

Ryouta tidak bisa untuk menahan senyum isengnya ketika rekaman di keping CD berubah jadi potongan kejadian dulu ketika ulang tahun Seita yang ke-tiga. Pria itu tertawa pelan, dia ingat betul masa-masa di dalam video. Persiapan ulang tahun Seita yang ketiga, dan Seita benar-benar membuat kue-nya berantakan. Acara keluarga sederhana itu jadi acara bermain cream. Pada akhir acaram mereka benar-benar belepotan krim. Terimakasih pada Seita kecil yang terus mengoser apa yang dipegangnya ke wajah mereka berdua.

" _Sei-chan, lihat ke kamera ada ayah!"_

" _Ayah Seita!"_

SI pirang lagi-lagi tertawa kecil, kekehan lembut yang berisi perasaan nostalgia. Seita yang ada dalam gendongannya langsung menatap ke arah kamera dan melambaikan dua tangan mungilnya semangat. Lengkap dengan senyum lebar polos yang mampu melelehkan hati setiap orang yang melihat.

Ryouta menggigit biscuit pertama yang dipegangnnya lalu bergumam pelan. Guliran gambar Seita kecil yang tertangkap di sana membuatnya sadar betapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

"Seita-kun sekarang sudah dua belas tahun, ya..." gumamnya, mencubit sedikit pipinya sedikit. Merasakan permukan pipinya dan mengecek tingkat ke-elastisanan pipinya.

Namun begitu, tidak perlu diragukan kalau Akashi Ryouta terlihat lebih muda dari usianya. Terlebih mengingat betapa muda jati dirinya, Ryouta tidak pernah berhenti jadi anak muda, mungkin anak kecil di lubuk hatinya. Dia selalu lebih muda dari seluruh temannya di Teiko, bahkan kalau dibandingkan dengan Seijuuro yang sebenarnya lebih muda.

.

.

.

" _Jadi, plis ya Seita? Ajari aku secara personal supaya aku bisa masuk Teiko juga!"_

Akashi Seita menghela napas dalam-dalam, dia melirik jam lalu buku tulis di atas meja. "Kira, aku akan lebih bahagia kalau kita tidak satu SMP," tegas dan tanpa kamuflase, penolakan itu terlontar. Seita membubuhkan jawaban pada soal terakhir di buku latihannya lalu menguap, "kau bisa minta tolong Kaoru. Atau, pada ayahmu."

" _Kau bercanda."_ Ada dengusan di ujung telpon. Seita hanya mengulas seringai tipi di wajahnya, matanya ikut membentuk senyuman yang sebenrnya polos, tapi rasa senang di wajah itu jelas untuk menyoraki masalah yang sedang di alami orang di ujung telpon.

"Serius, belajar pada paman Aomine akan langsung membuatmu gagal diujian tulisnya. Sudah ya, aku ngantuk."

Dan tanpa menunggu balasan, Seita menutup ponselnya, dia merapikan peralatan tulis serta buku di atas meja lalu mematikan handphone-nya. Setelah merngangkan badan, pemuda itu menguap lebar dan merasa has menyerang. Dia lalu pergi keluar kamar dan berjalan santai menuju dapur.

Perasaannya hari itu benar-benar baik, seperti di atas awan. Dia seperti terbang tak ada beban. Terimakasih untuk ayahnya yang sedang ada di Amerika dan terimakasih untuk papanya yang sedang libur di rumah. Seita tidak bisa untuk tidak menyunggingkan cengiran lebar begitu dia keluar kamar. Satu minggu tanpa gangguan ayahnya dan dia bisa bermanja semanja yang diinginkannya pada si papa. Minta disuapi, ditemani main basket, ditemani pergi nonton film, didongengkan sebelum tidur, dicium dan dipeluk, semuanya dilakukan tanpa ada aura sengit atau gangguan dari ayahnya yang cemburu.

Baiklah, wajar sebenarnya kalau si kepala keluarga agak cemburu, permintaan Seita seperti orang pacaran pada papanya.

Yang pasti hari itu, Seita benar-benar bahagia. Makanya, ketika Kira menelpon, bocah dua belas tahun itu masih menjawab dan menanggapi. Biasanya, dia akan langsung menutup telpon di jam-jam seperti ini. Sepuluh lebih dua puluh empat menit. Itu yang terakhir dilihatnya di layar ponsel. Harusnya, Seita juga sudah tidur dua puluh menit lalu, kalau mengikuti jadwal tidurnya yang biasa. Tetapi, bocah pirang satu ini sangat berambisi untuk mengalahkan skor ayahnya dulu ketika masuk Teiko.

Ujian tulis masuk akan dilakasanakan sekitar dua bulan lagi, dan si kecil penerus nama Akashi itu tidak akan membuang waktu supaya bisa mencapai keinginannya. Ayahnya dulu merajai peringkat pertama ujian masuk dengan skor 987 dari 1000 point. Seita berniat untuk menyempurnakan nilainya di ujian masuk nanti.

Berjalan ke arah dapur, Seita sempat menangkap suara gaduh dari ruang keluarga, jadi dia mengintip ke sana setelah mendapat sebotol air minum yang rencanya akan dibawa kembali ke kamar. Namun, sampai di depan ruang keluarga, Seita berkedip sekali melihat papa tersayangnya tertawa sendiri. Tawa geli, hanya kecil tapi menggambarkan keterhiburannya akan sesuatu. Si pirang cilik yang penasaran mendekati si pirang dewasa yang sedang berjongkok di depan dvd mengganti isi kepingan silver dengan yang lain.

"Papa kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya. Pemuda itu langsung memeluk si papa dari belakang dan berlagak ngantuk. Akting yang terlampau bagus untuk anak dua belas tahun, terimakasih pada papanya itu. Bakat berakting Ryouta jelas menurun padanya, ditambah kemampuan social Seijuuro. Seita bisa jadi sangat menipu ketika dia mau.

Ryouta yang awalnya kaget kini tertawa lembut dan mencium puncak kepala si bocah, menepuk puncak kepala Seita.

"Seita-kun kenapa belum tidur juga? Bukannya besok kau mau latihan," ujarnya. Dia lalu mengacak sayang rambut yang senada dengan miliknya itu, toh tekstur rambut Seita lebih mirip dengan Seijuuro. Agak kasar dan tajam kalau dibanding rambutnya. Sekilas pandang, Seita bisa dibilang sangat mirip dengannya. Rambut pirang dan iris kecoklatan. Tapi, kalau diperhatikan secara mendetail, Seita sangat mirip dengan Seijuuro. Mata, wajah dan sorot di dua manik emasnya, sangat jelas merefleksikan Seijuuro.

"Papa sedang nonton, kalau Seita-kun mau, kau bisa tiduran diposisi yang biasa," lanjut Ryouta ketika Seita tidak menjawab dan hanya menggelayuti pundaknya manja.

Seita tidak perlu dikomando dua kali untuk menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Dia benar-benar menyayangi papanya itu. Jadi ketika bisa mendapat waktu bermanja, untuk apa menolak kebahagian macam itu? Dengan senyum lebar, Seita mengekor Ryouta lalu berbaring di sofa. Si pirang dewasa melipat kakinya di atas kursi, meletakan bantal sofa di pangkuannya supaya Seita bisa tiduran. Anak itu langsung bersandar nyaman di atas paha papanya.

Screen yang tadi biru kini mulai berwarna, dan muncul sosok ayahnya. Seita rasanya seperti tersedak, dan matanya membulat, agak menyesal ikut menonton tapi biarlah, yang penting dia dapat perhatian papanya sekarang. Pemuda itu mendengus pelan.

"Heish, Seita-kun kenapa suka sekali sengit dengan ayah eh?" Ryouta yang menyadari dengus pelan dari putranya terkekeh pelan lalu mencolek pucuk hidung si kecil.

Bibir tipis yang mirip sekali dengan milik seijuuro itu maju beberapa senti, cemberut. Seita memeluk tangan si papa.

"Aku memang terlahir untuk sayang pada Papa saja kok, dan lahir untuk jadi lawannya Ayah," ujarnya, tidak lupa dengan nada ngambek yang khas. Ryouta tertawa kecil lalu mengelus helaian rambut Seita pelan-pelan, kembali melihat video yang dimainkan di depan tv.

Ada suara bayi terdengar dari belakang layar, agak remang. Seijuuro yang sedang menikmati teh sore harinya juga tampak memperhatikan kamera dengan sebuah senyum, Seita berkedip. Memang ayahnya bisa senyum?

" _Sei-chan mau ke ayah?"_

Dahinya sedikit berkedut, tanpa sadar, pemuda itu sudah ada dalam posisi duduk dengan mata menyipit ke arah layar, Ryouta berkedip heran ketika melihat Seita yang tiba-tiba serius. Terlebih dengan ekspresi kaget yang sulit untuk dibaca, campuran yang mengatakan, 'apa yang baru kudengar?'.

" _Sei'ta sayang ayah!"_

Sosok batita pirang di dalam layar membuka dua tangannya lebar-lebar untuk memeluk si ayah. Dan si cilik yang merupakan wujud nyata dari batita dalam video itu menatap papanya. Kemudian, kaget, horror dan tidak percaya jadi satu diekspresinya. "Itu aku, pa?" tanyanya melongo. Terutama ketika sosok ayahnya tersenyum dalam video dan mencium pipinya.

Ryouta tertawa, entah pada ekspresi Seita yang sekarang atau sosok Seita kecil yang menggembungkan dua pipi bulatnya ketika dia tidak langsung diserahkan pada si ayah.

Video di televisi terus berlanjut, kini seita yang mungkin berumur dua atau tiga tahun dalam video ada di gendongan Seijuuro dan wajah kecil itu benar-benar terlihat bahagia.

" _Yeyy! Ayah Seita!"_

Pekikan bahagia terdenar nyaring. Seita mengalungkan lengan kecilnya ke kepala Seijuuro. Kepala keluarga Akashi itu tertawa kecil kemudian mendaratkan kecupan kecil di pipi tembemnya sekali lagi.

" _Seita kang'n ayah!"_

" _Ayah juga sayang Seita."_

" _Ugh my heart, kalau ini dilihat oleh yang lain pasti mereka tidak akan percaya."_

Suara papanya terdengar dari belakang kamera. Ditangapi dengan dengusan si emperor. Senyumnya tetap terangkat, hanya terlihat lebih jahil ketika Seita mencoba mencium pipi si kepala merah. Seijuuro menggelitik pinggang Seita sambil tertawa kecil mendengar tawa putranya yang makin nyaring.

Beralih dari video, Seita terdiam. Ada shock di wajah manis itu. Ia melihat papanya, lalu video, lalu papanya lalu video, lalu meminum air yang tadi di bawanya, entah kenapa dia merasa 'seram'.

Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Pa.. jangankan orang lain. aku bahkan tidak percaya."

Dan Ryouta tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa

.

Seita yang berniat untuk tidur kini benar-benar menggagalkan niatnya untuk tidur, dia menyamankan diri memeluk lutut dan bergumul seperti bola sambil menjadikan paha papanya sebagai bantal. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman, apalagi dengan jemari lentik si papa yang bermain di antara helai rambutnya. Walaupun video yang mereka tonton bukan jenis yang akan di tontonnya kalau tidak ada papanya. Seita menarik selimut di ujung sofa untuk menutupi tubhnya.

Dari cerita papanya, video itu diambil saat dia masih balita. Waktu umurnya 3 tahun. Saat itu, dia sedang aktifnya berlari sana-sini dan mulai suka berceloteh mengulang kata-kata baru yang ia dengar. Sang ayah yang 'sangat' dicintainya, dan papa yang benar-benar dicintainya ada di masa gemas mereka menanggapi kelakuan Seita.

" _Seita, mau naik kuda?"_

Ini sudah video kedua yang ditontonya. Dua video dengan sosok _gentle_ seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Akashi cilik itu agaknya merinding membayangkan bagaimana kalau ayah yang biasa dilihatnya kaku itu tersenyum seperti di video.

" _Kuda?"_

" _Ayah punya kuda putih yang besar, namanya Yukimaru."_

Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah, bagaimana dulu ia sangat dekat dengan ayahnya. Seita mengusap pipinya pada bantal kesukaannya. Paha papanya itu empuk dan halus, dalam artian sesungguhnya.

" _Mau!"_

Sesekali, Seita tertehun memandang memori masa kecilnya itu. Dia bahkan tidak ingat.

" _Good boy, papa sayang sekali pada Seita."_

Anak berumur dua belas tahun itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah papanya. Dari sudut matanya, ditengah cahaya yang agak remang dari lampu, Seita bisa melihat sudut bibir yang melengkuk ke atas. Tidak terlalu tinggi dan cerah seperti biasa. Di wayah papanya saat ini, adalah senyum kesuakaan Seita. Lembut, tenang, manis, dan tulus; sebuah senyum yang juga terefleksikan di manik emas sang papa.

Seita melihat ke arah layar besar di depan mereka lagig. Dia jadi berpikir, sejak kapan tepatnya dia jadi membenci sang ayah? Kalau dilihat begini, semuanya benar-benar terlihat menyenangkan, dimanjakan oleh ayahnya juga, dan senyumnya waktu itu.

Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat, memasang wajah seram ketika melihat bagaimana dulu dia sangat dekat dengan ayahnya. Sesuatu yang tidak terduga dan membuatnya (lagi-lagi) merinding.

' _Apa yang membuatku jadi benci ayah ya?'_ pemuda itu bertanya dalam hati, dia menarik tangan papanya pelan dan memeluk tangan itu dekat ke dadanya. Tangan Ryouta punya permukaan yang agak kasar, well, dia pemain basket dan masih walau bukan athlete seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu. Orangtuanya sama-sama mencintai basket dan kadang mereka melakukan _one-on-one_ kepanpun memungkinkan. Seita baru sekali melihat dua orang itu bertanding. Dan wow, itu agaknya mengerikan. Walaupun cuma melepas penat, mereka berdua benar-benar serius untuk mencoba mengalahkan satu sama lain. Kegiatan akhir minggu orangtuanya itu akhirnya jadi hal yang dia suka.

Ada helaan nafas pelan yang keluar dari si bocah yang kembali mendaratkan matanya pada video di layar. Papanya sedang memakaikannya pakaian. Sangat stylish, sepatu kulit dari bahan mahal, celana pendek dan kemeja kecil yang Seita harus akui, membuatnya kelihatan manis sekaligus tampan.

" _Seichan is now ready, yey!"_

" _Yey! Jalan-jalan!"_

Suara tawa kecil ayahnya, lagi. Seita berkedip, jadi Akashi Seijuuro benar-benar bisa tertawa? Anak itu melihat maid yang juga berdiri di sampingnya dalam video itu, ikut tertawa kecil sebelum undur diri. Ryouta mengangkat bocah kecil itu dalam gendongannya lalu memberi kecupan ringan di pipi sebelum menggelitik ringan pinggang Seita kecil yang mengakibatkan anak kecil itu tertawa senang.

"Pa," panggilnya pada Ryouta, si pirang yang sejak tadi terpaku pada video menatap putranya dengan sebuah senyuman khas. Begitu mendapatkan perhatian si papa, Seita menggeleng sedikit, menyematkan wajah polosnya, pun karena dia benar-benar kaget. "Ayah bisa tertawa ya?" ujarnya yang mengundang tawa ringan Ryouta.

Si pirang itu mengelus puncak kepala Seita dengan sebelah tangan yang lain karena tangannya yang satu lagi di peluk oleh si kecil itu.

"Ayah masih manusia kok, saraf tawanya hanya berbada dengan kebanyakan manusia," cengir Ryouta yang juga ditanggapi dengan senyum lebar si bocah kecil di pangkuannya. Seita mengangguk ringan, benar, ayahnya itu memang berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Jadi pemuda itu melihat lurus ke arah layar televisi lagi dan bergumam pelan.

" _Seita tau apa yang paling berharga untuk ayah dan papa?"_

" _Seita!"_

" _Bukan."_

" _Yahhh Ayahh Seita!"_

" _Salah."_

" _Apaa yah?"_

" _Si kecil manja yang suka minta gendong pada ayah."_

" _Itu Seita!" dua pipinya yang seperti bakpou menggembung dan bibir tipisnya mengerucut maju._

Seita yang tertegun melihat itu kemudian tertawa ringan, lucu melihat ayahnya yang kemdian mencoba menggelitik pinggangnya di video itu supaya dia mau tertawa. Tapi dirinya yang ada digendongan si ayah waktu itu berusaha keras untuk tetap cemberut sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa dan memukul kecil punggung si ayah supaya berhenti.

' _Sejak kapan aku benci ayah, ya?'_ pikiran itu kembali diulangnya, Seita mengatupkan bibirnya sembari menatap scene yang berganti di layar. Mereka ada di padang luas yang sangat hijau dan Seita melompat-lompat digendongan Seijuuro. Ryouta tertawa renyah dan muncul di samping mereka, memeluk Seita kemudian membawa sosok batita itu keliling lapangan dengan senyuman lebar.

Seita tersenyum ketika ayahnya yang biasanya cenderung pasif dalam menikmati hal-hal menyenangkan saat itu malah terkekeh kecil dan mulai mengejar mereka berdua dengan seringai tidak mau kalah. Seita tersenyum mandapati rasa hangat dalam dadanya.

Sadar, betapa beruntungnya dia punya dua orang yang sangat luar biasa dalam hidupnya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat senyum lebar di wajah dua orang tuanya di layar TV. Dia mengerti sekarang kenapa dua orang yang berbagi tawa degannya di layar itu sangat cocok. Mungkin bagaimana Seita melihat papanya hampir sama dengan bagaimana Seijuuro melihat Ryouta. Untuk keturunan Akashi itu, Ryouta seperti berasal dari dunia lain, sebuah dunia yang lebih cerah, lebih indah dan lebih menawan.

Suara tawa yang ringan dan menggelitik seperti angin yang menggoyakannya lonceng musim panas. Seita tersenyum dan memeluk lebih erat tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Seita-kun mau sesuatu?" Tanya Ryouta lembut dan mengecup kening Seita, bocah itu menggeleng ringan dan tersenyum.

"Papa jangan pernah pergi." Katanya, ditanggapi sebuah senyuman lembut oleh Ryouta.

"Tentu saja papa akan selalu dekat dengan Seita dan Ayah," katanya, mengelus sayang helai pirang si bocah dengan sentuhan yang menenangkan.

Dua manik emas yang senada dengan milik papanya menatap ke layar yang sedang menampilkan potongan kegiatan mereka di padang itu, Seita belajar meniki kuda putih kebanggaan ayahnya. Si ayah degan keprotektifannya mengamankan dari belakang.

Kantuk mulai menguasainya semakin Seita hanya membiarkan dirinya menikmati suara tawa dan kekacauan kecil yang kadang terjadi di dalam video. Dia jadi sadar seberapa dekatanya ia dengan si ayah dulu. Dan Seita kembali bertanya, apa yang membuatnya jadi benci pada ayahnya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang jadi teka-teki tidak terpecahkan untuknya.

Pemuda itu menenggelamkan dua irinys di balik kelopak mata, samar-sama dia melihat bayangan. Dia ada digendongan papanya, dan menangis sesungukan. Tapi untuk apa, pemuda itu lupa. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa ingat dan tanpa ia sadari, kantuk mengalahkannya.

Sebuah senyum membuhi wajah Seita ketika kenangan manis yang kembali diingatnya menyusup dalam mimpi, dan dalam tidurnya, Seita tanpa sadar bergumam.

"Aku kangen ayah."

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah, menyegarkan diri yang penat dari segala perjanjian bisnis dan diskusi yang harus dihadapinya seharian penuh. Punggungnya pegal karena harus duduk berjam-jam di atas kursi.

Bertepatan kakinya menginjak keluar dari kamar mandi, sebuah pesan masuk.

Sembari mengeringkan rambut, Seijuuro mengambil benda kotak di atas tempat tidur. Senyum kecil langsung terpanggil melihat nama si pengirim. Pun, si merah itu sudah siap untuk menyuruh kekasihnya itu tidur dan memasang ekspresi datar yang ampuh membuat si pirang mengangguk menurut.

* * *

  _From : Ryouta_

_Sub : It's cute, you should see_

_Seicchi, kuharap kau belum tidur, iya maaaf aku akan segera tidur ;A;_

_So, it's really cute heh ;) don't tell Seita about this._

_Sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika Ryouta menyebut nama putra mereka di pesan itu. Dibukanya video yang dikirim si pirang._

_"Seita-kun kalau tidur mirip sekali dengan Seicchi."_

* * *

Suara bisikan Ryouta terdengar, Seijuuro mendudukan diri di pinggir tempat tidur dan memperhatikan wajah ternama yang sedang tidur di pangkuan si pirang. Ada kerenyit kecil di kening si emperor, pria itu agaknya tahu Seita sangat berbahagia di rumah tanpa dirinya. Jadi apa maksud Ryouta mengirimnya video itu? Mau membuatnya makin cemburu pada putranya sendiri kah?

Ditengah keggiatan deduksinya, ada suaranya juga, hanya samar-samar dibalik kamera. Tidak perlu waktu lama, akhirnya Seijuuro mengerti dan dia tersenyum. Ryouta mungkin sedang bernostalgia dengan beberapa video saat itu. Tapi tetap saja kepala Seita di paha Ryouta membuat dahinya tetep menekuk.

" _Aku kangen ayah."_

Namun, kerut itu segera terganti dengan ekspresi kaku. Tertegun, Akashi Seijuuro mengulang beberapa detik video itu, lalu menekan play.

" _Aku kangen ayah."_

Suara ngantuk Seita yang hanya terdengar seperti gumaman memasuki telinganya, lagi dan lagi. Igauan itu cukup mengejutkan. Si Akashi dewas itu mengulang dua kali lagi sebelum tertawa kecil. Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir dia mendengar Seita mengatakan itu padanya.

"Kau bisa bilang seperti itu juga, ya?" ujarnya terhibur.

Lalu, terdengar tawa kecil kekashinya yang sekarang menunjukan diri dengan senyum secerah matahari.

" _Well, that's rare," kata si pirang dengan tawa kecil._

Seijuuro mengangguk setuju pada komentar si pirang. Matanya terpaku pada dua mata emas di video yang mengarah lurus padanya. Ada kerinduan dan sayang yang nyata di mata itu.

" _Sleep tight Seicchi. We love you and we miss you, take care there, ne?"_

Suara Ryouta terdengar lembut, dan mengantuk. Si pirang itu menguap, ia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya ketika tidak bisa membendung rasa kantuknya.

" _See you in two days,"_

Video berakhir dengan lambaian tangan kecil dari si pirang. Akashi Seijuuro terdiam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada desiran dan gelitik kecil yang membuat senyumnya susah untuk hilang. Dia menarik nafas pelan lalu menutup dua iris merahnya.

Senyum terpatri di bibirnya, tak ada kata yang keluar. Tapi Seijuuro bisa merasakan rindu yang kini menyergapi hatinya makin besar. Ryouta dan Seita selalu membuatnya rindu untuk pulang ke rumah. Sebuah konsep yang dulu tidak dikenalnya. Sekarang, Seijuuro punya itu, konsep akan rumah, sebuah tempat untuk kembali sejauh apapun dia pergi. Sebuah tempat yang selalu membuatnya merasa hangat dan menunggunya untuk kembali dengan senyuman dan mungkin sedikit dengusan kesal Seita. Keluarganya yang berharga.


End file.
